Animalius
by tonaru
Summary: Un Animalius, est un homme ou une femme possédant des appendices animaux. Selon Animalius, les appendices seront différents. Dans ce monde, les Animalius tentent de vivre en paix, qui devient de plus en plus fragile. (Sasu/Naru) (Dsy) (threesome) (Mpreg)
1. Chapitre 1

ANIMALIUS

 **Résumé :** Un Animalius est une des forme de l'espèce humaine possédant des appendices animales. Selon l'Animalius, les appendices seront différentes. Dans ce monde, les Animalius tentent de vivre en paix, mais cette paix se fragilise de jour en jour. (Sasu/Naru) (Dsy) (threesome)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…Quelle tristesse !

 **Couple :** Sasu/Naru (principalement) et autres

 **Raiding :** M (présence de scène de lemon)

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est une histoire mignonne, très guimauve (à mon goût). Il est fort possible qu'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse avant tout par faute de temps j'ai donc corrigé moi-même. (Dsy)

C'est un OOC et (un One-shot en 3 parties) Threesome (je ne suis pas sûr du terme).

 **Warning :**. Les personnages n'ont pas les mêmes caractères que celui du manga.

 **Béta:** Miller merci à mon seul et Unique Dieu, J**** (oui je vais pas mettre ton prénom ;p ) Tu as pris beaucoup temps pour corriger.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Il y a très longtemps, les animalius vu le jour. Ce sont des hommes dotés d'un caractère animal (queue, oreille et bien d'autres appendices), qui vivaient en paix. Il existait différent clan qui permettait à chaque espèce de vivre en harmonie. Cependant, un jour , une guerre éclata, les différents clans s'entretuèrent . Beaucoup d'espèces furent éteintes. Après un tel massacre, un animalius, décida alors de mettre fin à cette guerre, et mit en place des règles. Ces règles permettaient d'éviter toute nouvelle guerre. Ceux qui refusaient, étaient menacés voir e exécutés. Les règles étaient principalement basées sur des arrangements tels que des mariages arrangés ou des échanges équivalents. Ce qui permettait de mettre en place un commerce dynamique.

Chaque clan échangeait des produits ou donnait leur enfant en mariage afin de garder une certaine paix. Cette nouvelle manière de vivre à fonctionner pendant longtemps, jusqu'à que les règles ne soient plus utilisées . Le pays était désormais en paix.

Dans ce pays existait 3 clans dominants .T out d'abord, les Hyuga qui étaient le clan des animaux aquatiques [ou marins]. Ensuite, Les Uchiwa qui formaient les animaux terrestres composés que de loups ,de chiens et quelques animaux ailés comme les aigles. Enfin, le troisième clan qui était très minoritaire, se prénommé les Kitsunes, composés que de renards. Ce clan s'était beaucoup affaibli car leur doctrine était le calme et la non-violence. Le comportement pacifiste des Kitsunes, les avait porté préjudice car beaucoup d'entre eux perdirent la vie. Ils étaient très vulnérable aux maladies malgré une fécondité importante, beaucoup d'entre eux moururent.

Chaque citoyen appartenait à l'un des 3 clans. Chaque membre de chaque clan pouvait se côtoyer, et les affaires internes d'un clan ne devait pas interférer dans leur travail. C'était, l'une des nombreuses lois qu'avait établi les ancêtres. Si , un conflit était présent entre deux clans différents, alors , il se verrait châtier et perdrait tous ces droits. Ainsi, les clans échangeaient régulièrement entre eux sauf pour une certaine firme comme la pharmaceutique et le médicale. Chaque clan avait sa propre usine et son propre hôpital.

Pourtant une menace allait bientôt frapper. Elle allait fragiliser la paix maintenue entre ces 3 clans.

-Maître ! Maître !

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono, courait dans le couloir du domaine. Une cicatrise ornait son visage au niveau de son nez. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, afin de mieux visualiser son visage. Pourtant, il courrait d'épuisement, jusqu'à qu'il arrive à atteindre le lieu désiré.

-Maître ! C'est très grave, nous avons un énorme problème !

-Que se passe-t-il Iruka-san ? Ne m'appelle maître…Tu sais bien pourtant qu'on est une famille.

Le fameux « maître » était un homme blond. Il était vêtu quand à lui d'habile simple, on aurait pu le confondre à un employé de ménage. La chevelure de l'homme descendait jusqu'à ces épaules. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer.

-Mi…Mi..Minato-sama ! Le clan Hyuga a été attaqué….Leur fille, héritière a été blessé, ils…accusent le clan Uchiwa….

-Aie…C'est très problématique. Nous sommes comme d'habitude au milieu de tout ce conflit…Si nous ne choisissions pas un clan au plus vite..Nous serons touché par une « guerre froide »… qui nous priverons alors de toutes marchandises et d'alimentations. Nous serions très affecté par cela…De plus nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire face à ce genre de chose.

-Minato-sama ! Un autre courrier m'est parvenu …Le clan Uchiwa souhaite nous aider mais il demande une compensation…

-Quoi ? Le clan Hyuga nous a-t-il fait une proposition ?

-Non !Minato-san…Ils ne se préoccupent que d'eux…comme toujours…

Minato était en pleine réflexion et pensif d'i ans . Où il avait perdu sa bien-aimée à cause de ce genre de « guerre froide », le clan voulait être neutre. Il avait donc subit des conséquences collatérales. Leur marché financier avait coulé, puis le clan rencontra des difficultés à soigner leur clan des maladies. Car le clan Hyuga contrôlait plus de la moitié du marché pharmaceutique. En cause de leur puissance financière, les Hyuga avaient refusés de fournir le moindre médicament, sauf s'il y avait un arrangement entre leurs clans. A l'époque Minato et Kushina voulait rester neutre et pas choisir de camp. Mais la maladie les rattrapa très vite. Minato décida de céder ses parts de l'entreprise qu'il possédait. Malgré ces arrangements, Kushina mourut de maladie. Il ne lui restait plus que deux de ces enfants, des jumeaux , Naruko et Naruto.

Repensant à ces souvenirs, il ne voyait plus de solutions. Son clan était réduit à dix personnes. Une aide du clan adverse ne serait pas de refus.

-Bon…Que veulent-t-il s en échange ?

-…Ils…

-Iruka parle ! Nous sommes dans une impasse actuellement ! cria-t-il

-Ils veulent que leur fils cadet épouse votre héritier, votre fils…Naruto

Un long silence marqua la révélation du brun. Minato crut que le monde allait s'écrouler sur lui. Il demanda alors à Iruka de le faire venir aussitôt. Le père de famille s'installa sur son siège afin d'appréhender au mieux la situation. Pourquoi ces enfants ? Surtout pourquoi son fils ? Il est vrai que la procréation avec un homme n'était pas un souci au sein de leur clan. Cependant, il avait du mal à comprendre cette arrangement. Elle était bien trop immense. Dans un coup fracas, Naruto débarqua au coté de sa sœur jumelle. Même si il avait demandé à voir Naruto, sa sœur ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul.

-Que se passe-t-il père ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'accident dans le clan Hyuga ?

-…Mon fils ! Commença-t-il

\- Assis...toi….fait de même aussi Naruko…

Les deux jeunes enfants s'assièrent en face de leur père. Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à leur père, on aurait dit le maître des lieux en plus jeune. Cependant, les marques sur leur visage représentaient les 3 moustaches d'un renard qui étaient présentes sur chacune des joues. Cela fait une assez grande différence. Ces marques montraient un fort potentiel de leur pourvoir animal. De plus, leur queue était multiple, il était possible d'en compter 9. C'était une faculté qu'avait léguée leur mère, qui était de base la chef du clan et héritière des Kitsunes. Les deux frère et sœur étaient âgés de 20 ans. Ils avaient pointés leurs oreilles à l'écoute du discours du chef de famille. Celle-ci portait une fourrure d'un orange léger.

-Nous venons d'apprendre que le clan Hyuga souhaite encore geler leur affaires….Ce qui poserai problème pour nous encore une fois…Cependant le clan Uchiwa veut nous aider à surmonter cette passade en échange d'un arrangement…avait annoncé le père

-Quelle est cet arrangement père ? Vous semblez inquiet…Intervient la jeune fille.

-Il souhaite….Le clan Uchiwa souhaite en contre-partie que leur fils cadet épouse Naruto…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Pardonne-moi…

Des larmes jaillissent sur le visage du père. Il aurait aimé que tout cela cesse. Malgré leurs épreuves, que le bonheur soit à leur porte.

Les renardeaux furent choqués par de tel révélation. Leurs queues se mirent à se dresser au dessus d'eux. Il s pouvaient dans certain s cas les cacher mais lorsqu'il s étaient choqué ou troublé, celle-ci se dévoilées. Une certaine noirceur se fit sur leur visage. Ils étaient peut-être le clan le plus faible, mais leur fierté était une chose à laquelle il tenait encore. Naruto devait prendre une décision. Le clan était trop fragilisé avec le temps. Le taux de fécondité avait fortement diminué de plus…

-Père ! Intervient Naruto. Je vais épouser ce cadet d'Uchiwa ! Promet-moi de bien t'occuper du clan en mon absence !

-Naruto ! Ne prend pas cette décision à la légère ! Nous pouvons résister, nous avons réussit à plusieurs reprises ! Coupa la sœur.

-Au bout de combien sacrifice Naruko ? Au bout de combien ?...Nous avons tellement perdu. Déplora son frère

Naruto pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Leurs queues se joignirent alors, pour montrer leur amour respectif. La jeune fille supplia à son père de faire raisonner son frère. Soudainement, Naruto se leva pour prendre son père des ses bras. Il le rassura en lui expliquant que la meilleure des solutions. Après la décision du jeune homme, une lettre fut parvenue au clan Uchiwa dans la même matinée. Le messager déposa aussitôt la lettre avec la réponse auprès du chef de clan Uchiwa.

-Jeune maître ! Voici la réponse du clan Uzumaki !

Le chef de clan, était un jeune homme grand et à la fois viril, une carrure qu'il pouvait faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. Il possédait des cheveux très longs, qu'il avait attaché par une petite queue de cheval basse. Son coté animal était de type loup. Sa queue était d'un noir très profond comme ses yeux et sa queue sortait du bas de son dos. Pour ces oreilles, elle était plus fine, et moins fournit en poil. Il était vêtu d'un costume très simple, qui permettait d'affirmer son clan.

-Faites venir mon jeune frère maintenant et laissez-nous seul.

Le messager disparaît aussitôt. Soudainement, la porte claqua. Une silhouette est apparue dans la lumière du soleil et se faufila dans la pièce . Cette silhouette ressemblait à l'identique au chef de clan, cependant leur taille était différente. Le nouveau venu était beaucoup plus petit que le chef de clan. Pour ces cheveux, il étaient aussi très court. On pouvait distinguer nettement son cou. Le jeune garçon portait un kimono traditionnel contrairement à son frère. Son corps était bien sculpté, comparable à un apollon vivant.

-Alors ! Dit moi ! Quelle est la réponse ?

-Doucement Sasuke, je n'ai pas encore ouverte la lettre. Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide…En plus vu ce que sa implique…

-Itachi ! Arrête de me languir, et ouvre cette foutu lettre !

Itachi lâcha alors un long soupir, son frère était très peu patient quand cela le touchait énormément. Il ouvrit la lettre, un large sourire est apparu sur son visage. Sasuke avait comprit la signification de ce sourire. Il était heureux.

-Ton chère Kitsune à accepter notre proposition. Nous allons préparer ton mariage mon frère.

-Merci Itachi, je te revaudrais ça un jour !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais que veux-tu je suis tellement bon en vers toi ! Un sourire de tendresse s'affligea sur le visage cerné du chef du clan Uchiwa. Il aimait son frère plus que tout. Depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident, il lui a donnait tout l'amour d'un père et d'une mère. Son frère Sasuke était tombé amoureux du fils des Uzumaki depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter à lui. Maintenant, son frère va être heureux .Malgré ,la joie du cadet, Itachi s'inquiétait. Le fils des Uzumaki a dû accepter surtout par obligation que par envie. L'amour n'était pas encore réciproque. Il devait tout faire pour que cela soit le cas.

-Sasuke…

-Oui ni-san ?

-Cela t'embêterai de vivre chez eux après votre union ? Comme ça Naruto ne sera pas attristé de quitter son clan. Tu te doute qu'ils ont choisi par obligation et non par plaisir…

Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent immédiatement, sa queue se referma sur sa jambe. Ces oreilles s'étaient abaissées, cela marquées une grande tristesse de la part de celui-ci

-Bon écoute Sasuke, le clan est en tension actuellement à cause de leur fille Hinata. Tu sais aussi que, Uzumaki Kushina et bien d'autre ont perdu la vie à cause de cette tension…Nous devons être prudent d'accord ?

-Oui, mon frère

-Déjà nous allons aider son clan à remonter. Nous tenons quand même l'autre moitié du marché pharmaceutique mais aussi une grande partie du commerce. Nous sommes actuellement les leaders de ce marché. Pour se faire, nous allons faire réintégrer Minato dans une grande firme. Bien sûre, une firme qui n'aurait aucun impact financière sur son clan au cas s'il devait rencontrer un problème. Puis , nous rajouterons le reste du clan dans cette firme. Tout cela se fera fait après ton mariage évidemment.

Sasuke était très à l'écoute de son frère. Il l'avait toujours admiré depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes. Il a toujours été pour lui son modèle. Il adorait son grand frère plus que tout. Celui-ci savait depuis longtemps l'amour qu'il portait pour le fils des Uzumaki. Lorsqu'il était petit, le jeune garçon avait fuit son clan après le décès de ses parents, il s'était réfugié dans un parc. Mais , il perdit la route pour retrouver le chemin de chez lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit le petit garçon aux yeux bleu. Ils s'étaient présentés chacun leur tour. Naruto l'avait aidé à retrouver son chemin. Depuis ce jour-là Sasuke était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Sa bonté, sa douceur et son regard bleu d'océan. Ce bleu que le ciel pouvait jalouser, ce bleu qui brillait même dans la nuit profonde. Ce bleu qui avait rendu fou amoureux du blond.

Après cette entrevue , Itachi annonça les préparatifs du mariage. Le clan Uzumaki demanda à aider financièrement pour les préparatifs, mais le clan Uchiwa refusa. Il connaissait la situation financière du clan. Le clan Uzumaki n'osa plus intervenir. La salle et la décoration avait été choisit par le clan, le clan Uzumaki n'avait même pas oser donner leur avis. Le menu fut décidé par un grand cuisinier du clan d'Itachi. Minato était extrêmement gêné par cette situation. Il se doutait que le clan avait de grand moyen, mais il aurait aimé participer, rien qu'un peu au mariage de son propre fils.

La tenue de mariage du fils de Minato avait été choisit par son futur mari. Lorsque la tenue du mariage arriva, tout le clan s'était réunis pour le contempler. Un mot avait était mis sur le colis . « Si tu n'aime pas cette tenue, je peux t'en fournir d'autre signé Uchiwa Sasuke » Le blond eu un léger battement de cœur. Ce petit mot l'avait touché, mais sans plus. Il ne verrait que son futur mari le jour de leur mariage, c'était ce que le clan avait imposé. Le chef de famille n'avait rien à redire. Le clan Uchiwa tenait leur promesse, il les avait aider dans l'approvisionnement des ressources principales et garantis la sécurité de leur clan. Des hommes avaient été posté nuit et jour dans leur entrée.

A cause des nombreuses idées qui traversaient son esprit, il en avait oublié d'ouvrir le cadeau de son futur époux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, il en a sorti un kimono. Ces yeux s'illuminèrent. Le kimono de mariage était traditionnellement blanc, et orné de quelque décoratif. Pourtant, celui-ci était différent. Le blanc était là, mais les décors dessus étaient prédominants..Un tourbillon coloré d'orange avec du bleu était bordé dessus. Des fleurs de couleur jaune comme le blé descendait en cascade sur le coté. Tout le clan était émerveillé par la beauté du kimono. Naruto sentait que le jeune homme l'avait déjà rencontré avant car ce n'était pas possible de représenter un bleu comme ses yeux sans l'avoir vu.

-Naruto…Mon frère…Ce kimono te correspond…Il y a tes couleurs préférées dessus …. et ce tourbillon …c'est notre symbole

Minato fut aussi choquer de voir à quel point l'habillement était précis. Chaque détail montrait clairement qu'il connaissait son fils. L'orange était sa couleur préférée comparer à sa sœur qui préférée le rouge. Le tourbillon représentait le symbole de leur clan. Les fleurs jaunes étaient celles que Kushina adorait. Il appréciait surtout le bleu de la vague. Ce bleu correspondait aux yeux du blond. La vague signifiait son tempérament, c'était comme ça que sa mère surnommait leur fils. Une larme discrète avait coulé sur le visage de son fils. Il s'essuya rapidement pour rendre un immense sourire à tout le monde.

-Iruka, dit lui que « C'est magnifique, je suis heureux de porter une si belle chose »

Puis, le jeune homme demanda que sa tenue soit mise en lieu sûr le temps des préparatifs. Le kitsune se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, en s'allongeant sur son lit des petites perles salées coulèrent sur son oreiller. Sa tristesse était énorme. Il avait pourtant toute la vie devant lui. Il était un jeune ambitieux. Il allait reprendre le clan avec sa sœur, pourtant sa vie était fini ainsi que ses rêves. Le mariage, les préparatifs, un époux dont il ne connaît rien. Un époux qui semblait pourtant bien le connaître. Il aurait aimé parler avec son futur mari, pour déjà avoir un visage sur le fameux Sasuke. Il aurait tellement aimé de ne pas se marier et connaître le véritable amour…Il allait servir de femme pour être féconder pour devenir un homme au foyer. Le kimono en était la preuve, il allait jouer le rôle de simple femelle .

Dans le monde des Animalius, il est possible d'épouser une personne du même sexe. Lors de la cérémonie du mariage, les rôles sont définis pour savoir qui sera le dominant et le dominé. Ainsi pour les hommes de rang ou de vie sociale inférieure à celui de son époux serait le soumis. Les changements s'instauraient afin de permettre la procréation. Au niveau, du colon se crée alors une cavité, c'est là que l'enfant grandira. La cavité était liée au pénis par l'urètre qui s'agrandit alors. L'urètre se différencie lors de l'agrandissement pour mettre en place la production d'ovule. Ainsi pour qu'elle soit secréter et rejointe la cavité forme .Une autre artère se forme aussi dans la nouvelle cavité afin de permettre à l'enfant d'être nourrie par le dominé. La nouvelle artère était relié aux autres systèmes sanguins afin d'avoir des échanges d'oxygène de nourriture. Pour les femmes, c'était le corps du dominé qui changeait. Le clitoris subissait un léger agrandissement pour conduire les spermatozoïdes dans un canal. Les ovaires se transforment alors en glande sans pour autant se déplacer.

Ces transformations amenèrent souvent à une forte douleur puis à des envies fréquentes. Ce processus mettait environ une semaine à se mettre en place dès que les vœux de mariage avaient été prononcer. Il n'y plus aucun retour en arrière pour chacun des corps. Dans le rituel du mariage, le couple devait faire qu'un après la célébration. C'était une coutume des Animalius.

Avec des « si» dit Naruto , il aurait refait le monde. Il aurait changé ce système d'arrangement qu'il ne l'aidait en aucun cas. Tout à coup, des petits coups à la porte survenaient , ce qui fit sursauter le blond dans son lit. Sa sœur jumelle entra dans la chambre.

-Naruto tu vas bien ? Dit-t-elle avec beaucoup d'inquiétude

-Non..Je vais épouser un inconnu lui faire des enfants…et vivre enfermer chez lui.

-Mon frère…J'aurai aimé prendre ta place, si tu veux je peux lui demander de me choisir plutôt que toi

-Non, Naruko ! Tu sais très bien que je m'y opposerai…Je t'aime tellement toi et père…Je ne veux pas vous perdre…

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Nous sommes en train de te sacrifier pour que le clan survive…Je refuse cela et je ne veux pas que tu me quitte…Reste avec moi !

Sa sœur attrapa soudainement le futur marié. Elle le serra encore une fois de plus. Ils avaient affronté de nombreuses choses ensemble. Leur clan a toujours été au milieu des conflits. Pourtant, il était connu pour leur nature calme et admiré par leur beauté mais ce temps était révolu. Malgré la grande superficie de la demeure, ils ont dû affronter des problèmes d'alimentation, mais surtout la maladie. A chaque fois leur clan était pénalisé. Le clan Uchiwa avait tenté de les aider à l'époque mais, le clan Hyuga fit preuve d'une pression plus forte, laissa ainsi ce clan démunie.

Leur plus dur combat fut la mort de leur mère. Elle aimait la vie, la maladie l'avait rendu si faible et impuissante au désastre. Elle voulait protéger son clan de tout problème qu'elle finit par en perdre la vie.

-Naruto…Dans deux jours c'est ton mariage…est-que je peux venir dormir à tes cotés pour le moment ?

-Oui Naruko, de toute façon je ne pourrai s pas me passer de toi après tout.

Ainsi, la nuit guida les deux gens dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps-là Sasuke était très stressé par le mariage, la réponse de sa future moitié l'avait remplit de joie. Il n'avait pas encore annoncé aux Uzumaki qu'il allait s'installer chez eux. Il attentait le jour du mariage pour voir la réaction du jeune homme.

Le jeune cadet avait tout planifié d pour le mariage. Le décor représentait l'union des deux clans. Des plats raffinés et des ramens pour Naruto, son plat préféré. Sasuke avait lui-même dessiné et fabriqué la tenue exceptionnelle et par amour pour Naruto. Depuis sa rencontre avec le blond, il avait demandé à son personnelle d'enquêter dans le moindre fait et geste du jeune. Il avait noté depuis tout petit ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait. Il connaissait tous ces goûts. Son frère a du le canaliser car le clan avait pris peur de sa tendance de stalker. L'approche du mariage le stressait encore plus. Il allait enfin revoir le blond mais surtout toucher sa main comme à l'époque. Son frère était au début gêné par cette passion, il aurait préférer qu'il choisisse la sœur qui était identique. Cependant, Sasuke était entré dans une colère noire. Il était le seul à voir la différence entre les deux jumeaux.

Les deux jours s'étaient écoulés très vite. Naruto savait qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter son clan pour se préparer à vivre chez les Uchiwa. Le matin,en se réveillant dans les bras de sa sœur, Iruka l'attendait de pied ferme. Le majordome informa le blond qu'il était attendu dans la salle de réception pour se préparer. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le moyen de s'embellir, l'Uchiwa avait encore frappé. Arriver à la salle de réception, un fauteuil en cuir était installé aux milieu. Des palettes de maquillage étaient mises sur le côté, et des peignes de toute sorte était prêt à coiffer sa tignasse. Sa tenue quand à elle était suspendue en hauteur, elle brillait de mille feux. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le siège, des Animalius du clan Uchiwa débarquait aussitôt. Les professionnelles commencèrent par les cheveux du blond. Les coiffeurs avaient opté pour un dégagement léger afin que les yeux du blond soit visible. Le maquillage était léger, il fallait toujours selon les professionnelles un effet naturel. Dès lors que les Animalius de son futur mari avaient terminé, on lui demanda d'enfiler sa tenue, immédiatement sa sœur demanda à aider son frère.

Ne voyant pas d'inconvénient les Animalius ont accepté à certaine condition, de vérifier que tout soit bien mit en place. Le ruban devait d'être nouer d'une certaine façon. Naruko n'a pris en considération aucun commentaire des Animalius, et emmena son frère plus loin pour l'habiller.

-Tu es stressé Naruto…Tu as une queue déjà sortie! En plus elle n'arrête pas de gigoter et tes oreilles dansent la samba…

-Oui je sais…Je me sens nerveux, je me maris avec un inconnu. Et si c'était un piège ? J'y ai pensé toute la nuit…

-Naruto, s'il y a le moindre problème contact moi ! Je viendrais te sauver !

Le visage peiné de sa sœur attrista encore plus le blond. Son habillage étant terminé, il n'avait pas osé répondre à la demande de sa sœur pour être « sauver». La nuit a été très courte pour lui, son père était tombé dans une atroce dépression. Minato croyait avoir vendu son fils pour son clan, ce qui culpabilisait encore plus Naruto. Il avait tenté à de nombreuse reprise de le rassurer, et de le consoler mais en vain. Un sentiment de tristesse et de chagrin étaient présent au sein du clan. Le blond savait pertinemment que son clan n'avait pas approuvé ce mariage. Il pouvait lire sur leurs visages des regrets et un profond chagrin sur les kitsunes.

Au moment de quitter la pièce qui avait servit de salle d'habillement, un tapis rouge comme le sang apparut. Des pétales de fleur jaune ornaient le rebord du tapis. Il savait que c'était encore un coup des Uchiwa, il aimait les choses voyante et tape à l'œil. Naruto marcha lentement sur ce fameux tapis. Chaque pas que faisait le blond, l'emmena à une déchirante extrême. Il quitta son clan. De façon définitive. Arrivé à la fin du tapis, il constata qu'un véhicule l'attendait de pied ferme avec d'autres domestiques Animalius de son époux. Après un long soupire il rentra à l'intérieur du véhicule sombre. C'était une berline de couleur noire. La voiture était très imposante, elle montrait la puissance et à la fois la richesse du clan .

-Monsieur, je vous pris de bien vouloir vous installer, des gardes du corps seront à votre disposition. Votre famille sera conduite juste après votre départ.

-Euh…Je...Merci

L'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole ressemblait à un catcheur tout droit sortie d'un film. Sa musculature était très imposante. Son regard est sa chevelure était de couleur rousse comme ceux de certain membre de son clan tel que sa mère Kushina . Il aurait été facile de le confondre avec le clan des Uzumaki, néanmoins ces attributs montraient clairement qu'il appartenait au clan des Uchiwa. Après cet échange, le garde du corps prit place à l'avant. Naruto se senti seul à l'arrière. Une certaine pression était palpable. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir mais cela été devenu impossible. Il décida de reporter toutes ses pensées sur le Kimono. Il était magnifique. Très détaillé, le tissus était léger et agréable au toucher. Le dessin de la vague arrivait jusqu'à ses manches. Le bleu était luisant comme ces yeux. Sans se rendre compte la voiture avait déjà démarré et parcouru quelques kilomètres pour arriver à leur destination final.

Le garde du corps se présenta de nouveau à la portière pour permettre au renard de sortir. Lorsque le blond quitta la voiture, un homme jeune, habillait aussi en kimono traditionnel de mariage l'attendais avec un magnifique sourire sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer complètement le visage. Le jeune homme tendit la main en direction du blond, qui accepta avec beaucoup d' hésitation. Sa main tremblait, il était sur le point de craquer, ces yeux fixaient ces petits souliers, il ne voulait pas regarder en face son futur mari. Sasuke prit alors l'initiative de l'attraper doucement par sa taille à l'aide sa queue pour le forcer à se rapprocher. Maintenant pensa le blond, qui devait ressemblé à une tomate bien rouge. Le contact de son futur mari l'avait fait frissonner au point de le faire rougir. Sa queue était aussi douce que le kimono que lui avait offert, pourtant il devait garder son calme et montrer à l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas peur de s'engager.

-Enchanté…Uchiwa-sama...Je suis votre….euh…Uzu-uzumaki Naruto… dit-t-il les yeux toujours baissés vers le bas

-Appelle-moi Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Puis le brun fit une léger baise main au blond.

Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent alors sur le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son époux. Naruto, en a eu quelque rougeur, il était choqué de voir son futur marié aussi près de lui. Les yeux du brun étaient si sombre, qu'il croyait nager dans un gouffre sans fin. La finesse de son visage était délicate. Ce qui choqua le plus le blond était la couleur de son visage, elle faisait contraste avec la sienne qui était légèrement basanée. La peau de son futur mari était blanche très claire. Elle donnait envie qu'on la touche et qu'on y découvre la douceur. A cette pensée Naruto rebaissa immédiatement ces yeux vers le bas. Il était de nouveau rouge. Il avait honte d'avoir autant contempler le jeune homme.

-Naruto-kun ? Je peux t'appeler ainsi ?

-Qu'importe comment vous vous voulez m'appeler…de tout façon c'est vous le mâle dominant.

Cette phrase fit disparaître la joie de Sasuke, son frère l'avait prévenu que cela serait difficile obtenir l'amour de son renard en retour. Cependant, il ne désespérait pas. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme délicatement pour le conduire vers l'autel. Un prête les attendait. Naruto vit son père s'installer aux premières loges.

La cérémonie des mariés devait se faire selon les traditions afin de respecter les ancêtres. Les mariées s'asseyaient sur un tapis de soie confectionné à la main. Les deux mariés devaient toujours se positionner en face à face. Le prêtre récita des prières afin de bénir le mariage. Puis , vint l'échange des bols. Chaque bol avait un contenant particulier. Naruto prit le premier bol et le tendit à son mari, qui le bu délicatement. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de tendre son bol, avec un contenant plus visqueux au blond. Mais, Naruto ne devait en aucun cas toucher le bol avec ses mains, cela marquer alors qu'il était le dominé ou la femme de ce dernier. Le brun plaça dans ces main s afin que le blond le boit sans difficulté majeur.

Lorsque que l'échange des bols se termina, le prêtre récita une nouvelle prière pour terminer le rituel. Sasuke attacha sa main avec celle du blond à l'aide d'un ruban rouge pour signifier la naissance de leur union. Un baiser chaste fut échanger, tout le monde applaudissait leur union. Les nouveaux mariés quittèrent alors le sanctuaire pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. Une nouvelle voiture les attendait . Naruto était très choqué de voir une nouvelle voiture, il était sûr qu'il garderait la même.

-Par précaution nous avons préféré changer de voiture, on ne sait jamais si le clan Hyuga souhaite nous attaquer . Avait répondu Sasuke.

Le blond comprit que son visage l'avait largement trahi. Il décida d'être plus ferme.

Les jeunes mariés s'installèrent côte à côte, le blond n'avait pas osé parler une seule fois. Le baiser échangé l'avait troublé, il n'aurait pas cru que les lèvres du brun soient aussi douces. Il se contenta d'admirer son kimono en se perdant dans ces réflexions avant la nuit de noces. C'était encore l'une des nombreuses coutumes qu'avaient laissé leurs ancêtres. Arriver à la salle de réception les yeux du blond crus qu'il rêvait. La décoration était sous un thème très bleuté et orangé. Quelque signe du clan d'Uchiwa était présent mais la majorité était consacrée à celui de la mariée.

-Mais…que ? Pourquoi ? fit-t-il très étonné

-J'aimerai que tu vives notre mariage avec joie et non comme un acte de soumission de ma part. J'ai demandé à le décorer de façon que cela te plaise.

Naruto ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Son mari avait été attentionné à son égard du début jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Le jeune couple prit place près de l'entrée pour remercier les invités. Le premier clan fut évidemment celui de la mariée. Le premier à remercier les mariées était le père du blond qui pleurait des larmes de joies et de tristesses. Il était heureux que les Uchiwa ont prit en compte les préférences de son fils pour la décoration, et l'aide apporter au sein du clan, mais il allait perdre son fils. Ensuite, ce fut sa sœur qui arriva vêtu aussi d'un kimono. Elle retenait ses larmes pour faire face à son frère et surtout à Sasuke. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait décoré la salle selon les goûts de son frère sans le connaître. Elle lança une certaine méfiance sur les attentions du brun.

Les membres du clan Uzumaki défila rapidement pour faire place au clan Uchiwa. C'était le chef du clan qu'il salua dans un premier temps son frère pour son mariage ensuite vient le tour du blond.

-Je vous souhaites beaucoup de bonheur et soit gentil et patient avec mon jeune frère, il est timide vois-tu ?.

Sur cette petite blague le concernant, il frappa le chef du clan amicalement. Naruto était un peu surpris par l'intervention du dernier. Il ressemblait fortement à son mari, mais il possédant aussi des différences. Naruto était surprit par leurs beautés, lui qui croyait épouser une vilaine personne . Les visages des bruns étaient à couper le souffle. Plus beau que des dieux. Les femelle du clan Uzumaki n'hésitaient pas a se trémousser pour attirer le regard du chef de clan.

Les remerciements durent un certain moment pour le clan Uchiwa, il était très nombreux. De plus son mariage avec l'un des héritier avait conduit à l'invitation du clan entier.

Lorsque tout le monde s'installa, une musique se lança immédiatement. Naruto senti Sasuke le tirer vers la piste de danse. Il était un peu gêné de danser devant tout ce monde, ces attributs d'animaux montraient bien son malaise. Pourtant le mari du blond le rassura en permanence en lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse. La musique l'emporta finalement, c'était une belle chanson d'amour. Elle était calme et douce. Les attributs de Naruto se calmèrent aussitôt, il oublia pendant cet instant son mariage arrangé, et de son départ. Inconsciemment, il posa sa tête sur le torse du brun qui mena la danse. Le brun en profita pour attraper délicatement la queue du renard avec la sienne. Le contact était agréable pour le brun. Le blond eu un léger frisson, mais il n'osa pas repousser, de peur que ce moment agréable s'achève.

Lorsqu'il avait fait le baise main lors de leur première rencontre, il avait été heureux de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau. Sa douceur était la même que dans son enfance. Les invités étaient stupéfait de voir que le couple aussi proche sachant qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Doucement, la musique s'arrêta pour faire place aux applaudissements.

Naruto se détacha soudainement du brun, il avait apprécié la danse. Gêner il s'écarta lentement du brun. Sa sœur avait remarqué le changement soudain de son frère. Elle lui lança alors quelque regard pour vérifier si tout allait bien, le blond lui sourit gentillement pour toutes réponses.

Sasuke, demanda alors de faire venir un micro, il souhaitait faire une annonce.

\- Merci d'être présent pour notre mariage à moi et à Naruto. Je souhaite offrir un dernière cadeau de la part de notre clan et de moi-même afin de vous remercier. Moi Sasuke Uchiwa je vais m'installer et vivre auprès du clan Uzumaki. Cela permettra de garantir une protection certaine pour votre clan, mais surtout de connaître plus la personne avec qui je vais partager ma vie.

A la fin de cette déclaration, Naruto avait les larmes. Pour lui sa vie se résumait à faire des enfants et rester enfermer de le domaine du loup. Le clan Uzumaki était ému par le geste. Les Uchiwa leur firent comprendre que c'était important pour leur chef de clan.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon installation, mon clan s'en ai déjà charger de tout mettre en place, vous n'auriez plus rien à craindre.

La fête du mariage repris tranquillement. Minato s'aventura discrètement près du chef du clan en compagnie de sa fille. Itachi remarqua leur petit stratège et les invita à s'asseoir sur sa table pour parler.

-Monsieur Uchiwa-san…Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce changement ? Habituellement c'est la mariée qui s'installe chez le mari, afin de justement permettre l'union…Pourquoi ce changement ?

-Je vous le dirais, mais je souhaite effectuer un petit arrangement en contrepartie.

-Vous avez pris mon frère…que voulez vous de plus ? Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère revient chez nous qu'il sera heureux, rétorque la petite Naruko

-Cependant, cet arrangement nous aidera tous, pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Il y aura rien en échange ? Demande Naruko suspicieuse

-Il y aura du bonheur évidemment.

A ces propos les deux membres Uzumaki se regardaient interloquer et choquer. Mais quel était le but d'Itachi ? Pendant ce temps-la, Naruto était parti s'aérer la tête, la fête battait son plein, les repas défilaient sans que cela le concernait. Tout le monde s'amusait, les tracas avaient disparu dans son clan après l'annonce de Sasuke. Pourtant l'inquiétude était toujours présente. Subitement, Sasuke arrivant derrière le blond et l'enlaça. Il captura l'attribut arrière du blond pour se lier.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me sembles inquiet

Le contact mit Naruto dans un état seconde, cela allait trop vite pour lui. L'une de ces queues s'était enlacée avec le brun. La queue enlacée s'était aussitôt paralyser, les autres étaient sorties soudainement pour se mettre à bouger énormément. Il avait réussit à les dissimuler pendant toute la cérémonie, il en avait qu'une seule de sortie. Cependant, les contacts répétés du brun l'avait mit dans tous ces états. Tout allait trop vite pour lui.

-Je ne te comprends pas…Je ne te connais pas…Tu demandes un tel arrangement, et maintenant tu veux vivre dans mon clan ? Pourquoi…En plus tu es trop proche de moi.

Naruto poussa le brun violent, qui faillit perdre pied. Le blond était perturbé.

-Je croyais que cela te ferais plaisir…

\- Au moment où on m'avait annoncé que tu souhaitais m'avoir comme époux pour moi ma vie était finie. Comme vous avez juré de protéger mon clan j'ai accepté d'être votre promise sans rien demander. Cependant , j'apprends que c'est toi qui vas vivre dans notre clan et de plus tu souhaites approfondir le contact. Je sais que mon rôle et d'être soumis à toi et de faire des enfants mais… je n'y arrive pas.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaiter que tu sois soumis à moi, ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est d'être avec toi. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas pour le moment mais j'aimerais te le prouver. Je veux que tu restes celui que tu as toujours été. Je ne veux pas que tu changes et que tu te soumettes à moi parce que nous sommes mariés.

À ces mots,le nouveau marié laissa Naruto seul et alla rejoindre la fête auprès de son clan. Les propos du kitsune l'avait blessé. Il voyait le brun comme un être tyrannique qui ne pensait qu'à soumettre les gens. Du coté du blond, il était très perturbé par cette déclaration il y avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas prendre en compte les soi-disant sentiments du brun. Pourtant ,celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas qui soit soumis mais qui devait rester celui qu'il est vraiment, il avait dû mal à le croire. Tout ceci, l'avait fortement agité, des frissons le parcouraient tout le long.

Pendant que Naruto était dehors, les entrées et les plats arrivaient sans cesse. Le clan Uchiwa avait proposé un amas de menus diversifiés, sans se rendre compte que Sasuke n'avait pas touché une seule fois. Ces yeux était perdus dans les assiettes, sa plus grande peur avait été confirmé par les propos de Naruto. Il se doutait que celui-ci ne le prendrait pas au sérieux et il devait donc être très vigilant à ses propos.

Du côté de Minato et de sa fille , ils étaient très sceptiques par la réponse du chef des Uchiwa. Cela les interrogeait énormément.

-Par bonheur de quoi vouliez vous parler Monsieur Itachi ?

-Si je vous racontais tout maintenant vous ne me croiriez pas, je pourrais le regretter …. Cependant mes attentions sont bienveillantes. Aucun membre de mon clan ne vous voudra du mal, nous n'avons aucune attention de réduire votre clan plus qu'il en ai mais bien au contraire ! On veut vous aider. Vous êtes l'un des piliers des Animalius ne l'oubliez pas.

Le regard que portait le frère confirmait ses propos. Naruko et Minato fit la sincérité dans son regard et la compassion.

-Bon, puisque mon frère est en de bonnes compagnies je n'aurais rien à craindre. Cependant, s'il vous plaît faite en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais triste je sais que Sasuke Uchiwa est votre frère et peut-être le futur chef de notre clan mais j'aime mon frère aussi et mon souhait c'est qu'il soit heureux. Votre parole pour le moment n'a que très peu de valeur à mes yeux.

Sur ces derniers mots, la sœur jumelle du marié quitta la conversation et se dirigea dehors pour voir son frère . Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle remarqua qu'il était assez perturbé ses attributs animaux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, ils étaient instables, son regard était à la fois troublé et perdu. Il venait de se passer quelque chose elle le savait.

-Comment vas-tu mon frère ? Tu me sembles un peu loin de tout ça.

-Ma sœur, figure toi que mon époux…. vient de me faire une déclaration de la plus étrange au monde. Je lui ai dit que j'étais sa soumise, il n'a pas du tout apprécié, il s'est braqué…. Ensuite,il m'a demandé que je reste moi-même et ne souhaite pas que je sois enfermé mais libre… mais je ne le comprends pas… Il m'a dit qui m'aimait…mais j'ai peur…Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pour moi je servais juste de putain…

-Naruto… comment tu peux penser ainsi c'est vrai qu'au début on avait de quoi se questionner…Cependant,ne laisse pas des idées noires t'envahir de la sorte, regarde cela te met dans tous tes états. Profite de la fête ! Elle est à ton honneur ! Tu as raté tous les repas ! On en discutera demain, après ta nuit de noce. As-tu goûté à ton gâteau de mariage ? Il est extra, il a un léger goût de ramen. Je te jure que ça m'a perturbé !

Les propos de sa sœur lui redonna immédiatement le sourire, il savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Après tout, ils étaient jumeaux tous les liaient. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et partageaient mille et une chose. Tous deux quittèrent alors la terrasse pour se diriger à l'intérieur où la fête était devenue très énergétique et mouvementée. On pouvait voir certains membres du clan Uzumaki se trémoussaient sur les tables et faire des imitations grotesques. Pour le clan de son nouvel époux,il faisait leurs intéressants en montrant à quel point leur musculature était importante, certaines kitsunes étaient raides dingue de leur corps. Le gâteau de mariage avait été entamé, et pu voir qui restait une part qu'il était entièrement dédié près de son époux. Naruto s'installa à la table des mariés et entama du coup son gâteau.

Lorsque les premières bouchées arrivées dans la bouche du blond, il reconnut aussitôt le goût des ramens. Il se demanda alors si ce n'était pas encore un coup du brun, discrètement il le regarda de son côté pour voir si celui-ci avait une quelconque action. Au moment où, ses yeux tournaient pour contempler Sasuke, le brun le regarda avec bienveillance accompagner d'un grand sourire. Il le savait, il avait tout préparé. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blond et tournèrent aussitôt violemment au sens opposé. Le brun avait tout calculer, il connaissait son point faible , c'était les ramens. Naruto dévora littéralement une bonne partie du gâteau. Sasuke était très satisfait du choix des menus malgré que le blond n'est pas entamé l'entrée et les plats qu'il lui était quasiment destiné il fut très heureux de voir que le blond appréciait leur gâteau de mariage.

Quand l'ambiance commença à retomber tout doucement, chacun des convives fut rentrer chez eux. Beaucoup avaient abusé de l'alcool. Ce fut très compliqué à gérer les corps à moitié dénuder gisant sur le sol. Naruto n'avait jamais vu un tel comportement de la part de son clan. Son père ne savait même plus quoi faire. Iruka était en train d'allumer fugacement un certain messager des Uchiwa. Le blond avait tellement honte. Le pire était que le chef du clan Uchiwa, il s'amusait à prendre en photo les convives qui étaient par terre afin de faire des dossiers compromettants.

Itachi prit alors l'initiative de s'occuper comme il l'appelle « les cadavres ambulants ». Une voiture les attendaient à l'extérieur. De nouveau, le couple se dirigea dans le clan de la mariée. A l'arrivée, le kitsune constata que tout a été remis à neuf ,leur maison qui avait dont souffert des différentes tempêtes, les problèmes d'installation des ports et tous avaient été réparé. Le plus surprenant fut l'apparition d'une nouvelle demeure. Au fin fond du clan, une maison a été mise en place leur nom était indiqué, sur le côté une banderole trôné pour les nouveaux mariés. A la vue de cette nouvelle demeure, Naruto se doutait très bien que le clan Uchiwa était passé par là pour tous rénover. Pour conclure leur union, ils devaient s'unir.

L'intérieur du domaine comportait une cuisine, une grande salle de bain pour accueillir un troupeau de renard. Le salon était dans un style luxurieux. La chambre du couple était situé à coté du salon.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre où avait été placés des draps brodés de symboles du clan Uchiwa et du clan Uzumaki. Par conséquence, le décore était assez sombre. Naruto appréciait cela et le permettait d'être pudique, ainsi son corps ne sera pas dévoilé totalement. Le blond s'installa it en tailleur en attendant que par derrière le brun était entrain d'enfiler délicatement le kimono sur lui. De petits tremblements se firent sentir et Naruto se mit alors a pleuré.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi Naruto ?

-Oui j'ai peur de toi j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer je n'ai jamais été préparé à ce genre de choses.

-Je suis désolé de te causer autant d'ennuis, mais mon objectif n'est pas de te rendre triste ou malheureux par ma présence… Même si je dis je t'aime je sais que tu ne croirais pas…Pourtant mes mots sont sincères. Si tu le souhaites, nous ne ferons rien, j'attendrais impatiemment ton accord.

\- Ne dit pas de telle chose, nous devons respecter nos ancêtres…Pour le moment fait ce que tu as faire…après on verra bien ce qui se passe à l'avenir.

Sasuke encaissait les propos du blond, le brun resta un moment blessé, mais le blond ne souhaitait toujours pas comprendre les sentiments et les intentions du brun. Le kimono de mariage du blond quitta sa peau hâlée. Sasuke contempla un instant le corps qui commençait être mis à nu devant lui. Il toucha la peau du mariée, il sentait la chaleur de celle-ci. A chaque fois , que Naruto sentait les mains du brun parcourir son dos, et le renifler, son malaise ne cesse de s'agrandir.

Il fit descendre le kimono jusqu'à son nombril. C'était une vieille tradition. Le marié devait se mettre dos à la mariée puis faire descendre l'habillement à un certain niveau, la mariée devait garder les yeux fermés pendant le déshabillement. Lorsque le marié a fini de retirer le vêtement traditionnel, le blond ouvra les yeux puis le brun devait se place face à la mariée afin de se laisser déshabiller par ce dernier tout en gardant les yeux ouverts.

-Tu es magnifique Naruto saches que maintenant c'est à ton tour de me déshabiller

Après ces propos, le brun ferma les yeux. Naruto commença délicatement à défaire la ceinture. Il était très perturbé, car rien n'allait dans le bon sens tout partait de travers mais il n'avait pas le choix de le faire . Lorsqu'il réussit à retiré la ceinture, le kitsune, fait descendre délicatement les manches du brun. Doucement Naruto toucha la peau du brun, qui lui procura un frisson fortement agréable. Les touchés du blond était délicat et très timide, il évitait au maximum de toucher la peau du brun. Malgré la pâleur du brun , sa peau était aussi très douce , il voulait le toucher plus mais il était gêné par cette situation. Il fit descendre kimono de manière maladroite ce qui fit sourire le brun, aussitôt il se rétractât pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire son devoir.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir un blond très gêné et tout rougissant. Les joues du renard étaient rouges de honte. Pourtant, il vit une lueur légère de désir, il en conclut aux séquelles de la cérémonie, les transformations dans son corps avait forcément déjà débuté. Le brun pris le blond pour le poser délicatement sur le lit. Son visage s'approcha à celui du blond pour se trouver ensuite à quelque centimètre. Les souffles irréguliers du blond se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Naruto décida de faire le premier pas en coupant les quelque centimètres restant , pour rejoindre les lèvres tentant du brun. Le contact surprit Sasuke au début . Il ne s'attendait pas que le renard oserait l'embrasser en premier. Cet audace donna envie au brun approfondir le baiser.

Sans hésitation, il força le passage pour visiter la cavité buccale du blond. Leur langue se rencontra et se mélangeait jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle. Le baiser timide s'était transformé en un baiser fougueux et dynamique. Ils s'étaient séparés pour que chacun puisse récupérer sa respiration. La tête du brun alla immédiatement retrouver refuge dans le cou du blond, qui eut un petit gémissement en sentant sa peau se tendre sous les lèvres du brun. Sasuke voulait posséder Naruto, mais il ne voulait que sa moitié soit traumatisée. Il prenait son temps en découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps. L'entendre geindre à chaque nouvelle morsure, qui satisfaisait grandement le brun. Ces mains avaient commencé le voyage du corps selve du blond. Elle se perdait entre les tétons et la bosse naissante qui était visible à travers le tissus.

De nouveau Sasuke alla à la recherche de la langue du blond qui l'accueilli à bouche ouverte. Sans se rendre compte le blond avait mit ces mains au niveau de la nuque de son époux. Il avait besoin d'un appuie, trop de sensation l'envahissait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Plusieurs chaleurs parcouraient son corps, la première se trouvait au niveau de ces bijoux de famille, sans vraiment comprendre le comment du pourquoi il désirait plus. La seconde chaleur provenait cette fois plus profondément dans son corps, quelque chose changea à l'intérieur de lui, il le sentait, et il avait peur. La dernière chaleur était alimentée par le corps du brun qui s'était imposé, ne cessant jamais ces caresses.

Délicatement le brun posa ses lèvres sur les tétons Naruto, il suça l'un des tétons pour espérer sortir un quelconque liquide. Le trouvant assez durci à son goût, il s'attaqua sans ménagement au deuxième. Pendant que sa langue travaillait sur le bout de sa chair, sa main s'activa à garder le premier morceau de chair durci. Le corps du blond ne cessait de se tordre. Il gémissait et hurlait presque à chaque contacte. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait comme ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les mains du brun continuèrent à descendre jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ces désires. Ils saisirent le pénis du jeune homme qui était bien durci et commença à faire des vas et vient en appuyant sur le membre bien durci.

–Sas…Sa…

-Naru…je… t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Sasuke quitta le haut du corps de Naruto pour descendre plus bas et apprécia mieux la texture de la peau du membre durci qui ne demandait qu'à être toucher. Au moment où il commença à effleurer avec ses lèvres la verge du renard, Naruto avait rétracté ses cuisses par réflexe. Le brun senti que le blond avait panique. Il fit des baisers papillons tout le long de l'entre cuisse pour le détendre. Doucement le blond se mit à écarter légèrement les jambes. Sasuke pouvait entamer une fellation digne de ce nom. Sa bouche prit tout le membre en entier ne laissant quasiment aucune partie libre sauf ces rebondissantes Il commença des vas et viens très lents et désireux. Naruto avait les yeux embrumés de désir. Il ne savait plus où regarder et qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire de ces mains, elles commencèrent à chercher un appui où il n'y en avait pas. Son regard chercha désespérément quelque chose. Son cri ne cessait de le trahir, ces gémissements et sa respiration prouvaient à quel point le désir était plus fort. Certaines de ces attributs s'étaient mises à fortement à bouger dans tous les sens.

Aussitôt, Sasuke en attrapa l'une d'elle pour le calmer . Cependant, cela augmenta encore plus le désir du blond et le fit cambrer. Sasuke sentait que le blond était au bord de la jouissance alors il s'arrêta de le sucer pour descendre encore plus bas vers un orifice qui l'intéresser énormément. Doucement,il introduit sa langue râpeuse à cet orifice puis il le caressa, et le lécha pour le lubrifier. Ce nouveau contact fit perdre tout contrôle à Naruto. Il supplia le brun pour qui mettent à terme rapidement à ces pulsions de désir.

Le brun était satisfait de l'effet qui produisait sur son époux. Pour lui aussi l'envie était présente. Il entra un premier doigt dans le corps du renard. Sentant que l'entrée était largement lubrifiée , un deuxième doigt entra dans le blond ce qui le fit jouir immédiatement. Naruto n'avait pas pu résister plus, ce deuxième intrus dans son orifice l'avait tout simplement excité. L'une des mains du brun s'était attaquée à son membre endormie par l'éjaculation pour le remettre sur pied. Malgré une jouissance aussi rapide le blond ne se sentait pas satisfait. L'excitation était encore trop présente et trop forte . Il se sentait encore vide et avait besoin que le brun continua ses caresses. À cette pensée jouissive, son membre se redressa pour une nouvelle foulée.

Lorsque que le troisième avait fait son arrivé, Naruto n'a pu s'empêcher de faire quelque mouvement de bassin. Le brun voyait bien que le kitsune réclama plus. Un filet de bave avait quitté ses lèvres pour descendre vers son visage remplit de vice. Le torse du blond était remplit de son propre sperme. Cette vue était très stimulante pour le brun. Il voulait le prend d'un coup, le faire crier jusqu'à qui en perdre la voix. Pourtant, il maintenait un certain self-contrôle pour ne pas le blesser. Doucement,Sasuke remonta au visage du blond pour lui murmurer les mots qui l'attendait.

-Je vais rentrer en toi….

-Vas-y…

Le brun rentra progressivement et délicatement sa verge dans le blond. Malgré qu'il avait fortement lubrifié, une partie avait du mal à rentrer à l'intérieur. Il était trop fortement membré. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à pénétrer des petits cris de douleur du renardeau se fit entendre. Sasuke le caressa afin de soulager toute douleur. Naruto avait beaucoup mal à accepter le pénis de son époux.

-c'est…trop..arrête !

A ses mots, Sasuke s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps au blond à s'habituer à la douleur. Naruto avait refermé ces jambes. Le brun prit en mains les queues agités de son blond pour le soulager. Ce contact permit d'ouvrir de nouveau les jambes du blond. Sasuke poursuivit délicatement à s'enfoncer encore plus, profondément. Le blond sentait que ce n'était pas fini et essaya de le regarder pour le supplier d'arrêter. Pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'arrêter l'appétit était trop fort. Il devait y aller d'un coup pour que Naruto ne souffre plus. Il s'enfonça très rapidement, un cri beaucoup plus forte que les autres sortir de la bouche du blond. La surprise était grande pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette chose soit aussi grosse et qu'elle puisse rentrer totalement en lui. Néanmoins,la chaleur qu'il ressentait,le combler de bonheur. Sans que Naruto se rendre compte il s'était mis lui-même à bouger ces hanches pour faire des petits mouvements qui lui procurèrent un certain plaisir. Quand, le brun remarqua le petit manège du blond , un sourire satisfait dessina sur son visage et entama des moments un peu plus intense et langoureux . La voix du marié se fit entendre, il en demandait beaucoup plus quand le loup toucha la prostate.

-Plus…Ahhhh….encore là…

-Naru…tu es tellement ….magnifique

-Oui…haaa….oui frappe là encore !

Par les nombreuses réclamations du blond, le loup entama des vas et viens un peu plus rapide et s'enfonça de plus en plus en lui. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et le blond agrippa ces bras dans le cou du brun. Ces cuisses resserra aussitôt au niveau du bassin de son époux pour sentir l'union de leurs corps. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Les ongles du blond s'enfonça dans la peau blanche du loup, il sentait que le brun allait se vider.

-Sasuke !

Le dernier coup de bassin du brun était devenu tellement fort ,violent et jouissif. Naruto se venait de jouir pour la deuxième fois , il n'avait pas réussit à s'abstenir. Sasuke se sentait vider dans la tendre chair du blond, il senti dégager une certaine chaleur. Ce dernier coup de rein avait marqué fortement le corps du renard. Naruto se senti aimer et combler. Lentement, le brun se retira de l'orifice du blond, une forte partie de sa semence sortait encore du corps de Naruto. Il espéra ainsi avoir pu féconder au moins son petit blond qui était déjà en train de s'endormir. Sasuke décida de l'embrasser un nouvelle fois. Lorsque que Naruto senti les lèvres du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Il avait aimé ce que le brun lui avait fait découvrir. Il espérait qu'au fond de lui que toutes ses déclarations s'avéraient vrais. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour voir paraître du désir et de l'amour. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler ce visage qu'il avait tant attendu. Doucement, il le prit dans ces bras forts et puissants pour s'endormir à ces côtés.

Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras de Morphée, ils étaient tous deux comblés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre suivant sera pour le mois prochain. Pour ceux qui suivent toujours « Donne moi ton cœur pour parler d'amour et non ton corps » Bonne nouvelle elle avance, mais les chapitres ne seront publier que vers Juin/Juillet 2019. J'ai une vie à gérer comme beaucoup personnes. Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis toujours et qui me laisse à chaque fois des commentaires d'encouragements et de sympathie. Sa me donne le courage de continuer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain suivant la nuit rugissante et tumultueuse, Naruto se réveilla au petit matin en sursaut. Il sentit un poids lourd l'enlacer. En regardant attentivement, il vit le brun les yeux clos qui dormait profondément. Son visage semblait apaiser. Le kitsune se rappela alors de sa nuit de noce . Ces joues se mirent à rougir subitement, il n'aurait jamais cru, qu'il aurait aimé ce genre de choses…Surtout qu'il avait osé en réclamé. Paralyser par ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le brun s'était réveillé.

-Tu as bien dormi mon amour ?

-..euh..oui

Le kitsune ne savait plus quoi répondre, il était perdu dans ces réflexions. Il ne s'attendait pas que le brun se réveilla peu de temps après lui. ça gêne était immense.

-On dirait que tu as encore peur de moi…J'espère que tu n'as pas mal.

-Je..et bien…J'ai un peu mal au bas du dos…

Soudainement le ventre du blond se mit à crier famine , réclamant de la nourriture après un effort physique intense. En entendant le gargouillement de ventre de celui-ci, Sasuke sourit , il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond et quitta le lit pour se diriger vers leur salle de bain.

-Je me change et ensuite je te prépare une surprise.

Le kitsune ne savait plus quoi faire, son ventre venait de le trahir. La douleur au bas du dos lui rappelait les moments qu'il avait partagé et aimer. Sa main caressa délicatement ces lèvres pour ce souvenir de la douceur du brun. Pendant leur nuit de noce, son mari était resté très délicat et prévenant. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait effectivement « pris son pied», car le brun était doué avec une dextérité parfaite. Une question le traversa soudainement l'esprit, est -qu'il était le seul animalius qui ai partagé son lit ou que d'autre l'avait déjà devancé ? Ces propres pensés le firent dépiter. Il ne pouvait pas le nier que le loup était doué et en plus très charmant. Son visage se remplit alors d'amertume

-Naruto-kun, j'ai terminé est-ce…

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Lorsque Sasuke avait terminé sa douche pour se rhabiller, il vit le blond replier sur lui-même. Il fut bouleverser de le voir ainsi. « Cela doit-être encore de ma faute » pensa-t-il. Il n'y voyait pas d'autre issus. Il quitta discrètement la chambre pour laisser son époux prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. En allant à la cuisine, il vit que le frigo était pleine de nourriture. Son frère avait vraiment tout anticipé. Il commençait alors, à cuisiner un repas pour le blond. Son messager lui donna connaissances des plats que déjeuner le blond et ceux qu'il préférait en particulier. Itachi avait cru faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois son frère apprendre la cuisine. Jamais un futur chef de clan ne cuisina ! C'était aux domestiques de le faire. Cependant, Sasuke avait chamboulé tout le système de son clan par amour pour son blond.

Il entendit justement le jeune kitsune quitter le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'eau coulait doucement sur le corps exotique du renard. Ayant une imagination débordante, le brun décida de se focaliser sur la nourriture qu'il avait prévu pour son amant. Il était resté très simple. Une entrée salée avec une soupe chaude, accompagner de quelques fruits assaisonnés.

Dans la salle de bain le blond se mit à pleurer en silence, ses pensées noires avaient repris le dessus. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose quitter son corps, c'était le reste de semence que son corps n'avait pas pu garder. En découvrant ceci, il commençait à avoir des vertiges. Son corps commençait à avoir des changements, il sentait une douleur profonde dans son estomac. Il prit le jet d'eau afin de calmer la douleur. En regardant autour de lui, il vit une armoire où des habilles l'attendaient. Voyant que la douleur s'était estompée, il quitta le bac à douche pour s'habiller.

Une odeur douce et salée attira son attention. Ses pas le guida directement à la cuisine pour y voir un brun en pleine tâche ménagère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme dominant cuisine, surtout une cuisine traditionnelle de son clan. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond de façon méprisant

Immédiatement,Sasuke stoppa ces gestes pour découvrir un blond aux yeux écarquillés et choqué de la situation impensable.

-Et bien, je te prépare à manger…c'est pourtant évident. C'est ma petite surprise , tu t'en rappelles.

-Ce n'est pas au mâle dominant de faire ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Pourquoi tu me catégorise ainsi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas ma soumise, mais la personne que j'aime et avec qui je veux vivre ma vie ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres personnes que toi dans mon cœur !

-Tu mens, tu crois que je suis bête ! Une personne ne serait jamais aussi doué que ça au lit ! Si j'avais été le seul tu aurais été maladroit ! Vu ta carrure et ton physique beaucoup de filles ont dû déjà passé avant moi ! hurla le blond

-Naruto…Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille…Notre tradition nous interdit d'avoir des relations avant le mariage, je suis tout comme toi inexpérimenté…J'ai l'impression de te dégoûter de plus en plus…Je vais te laisser manger en paix.

Sans plus tarder, le brun quitta brusquement la cuisine pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Naruto se sentit soudainement bête et désolé…Il venait de piquer une colère à cause ses pensées stupides et immatures. Il n'aurait jamais cru se comporter comme cela. Le temps passa et le repas commençait à se refroidir , il s'installa alors seul dans la cuisine et dégusta le repas préparé par son époux. Au première bouché le blond fut stupéfait de voir à quel point le repas était excellent. De plus, il avait effectivement bien su cuisiner le repas traditionnel de son clan.

La culpabilité l'envahissait, et si le brun ne lui avait pas menti….et… que son amour pour lui était sincère ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire et instantanément il entendit des coups violent frapper à sa porte. En ouvrant, il y découvrit sa sœur et père en sueur, on aurait cru qu'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Mais...Que faites-vous ici ? S'interrogea Naruto

-Laisse-nous rentrer, s'il te plaît, nous devons te parler !

Sans aucune forme de protestation, le blond laissa les deux autres animalius entrés. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la cuisine. Ils dévisageaient le nouveau marié.

-Parlez à la fin et arrêtez de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme ça !

-Naruto…Qu'est que tu as fait Sasuke ce matin ? Intervient alors son père

-Mais…comment ? Il est venu vous voir ?

-Il nous à demander s'il pouvait s'installer dans une des pièce de la maison, pour le moment…Il ne veut pas remettre le pied ici…Mon frère tu n'y pas aller de main morte…Il avait les yeux rouges, on dirait qui l'avait pleuré. Je ne te parle même pas de sa queue et ces oreilles, elles sont restées abattues tout le long quand il est venu discuter de son emménagement provisoire ici.

Le blond devait admettre, il avait été cruel avec le brun. Mais delà à le faire pleurer s'était un peu tiré par les poils ! Il lui avait indirectement complimenté sa fougue au lit.

-Je…Je..J'ai dit certaine chose qui peut-être, effectivement l'on blesser, mais pas au point qu'il en devienne déprimer ! Rétorqua le renardeau

Minato fixa alors Naruko. Itachi, leur avait dit que son frère aimait profondément Naruto. Si les propos étaient à peine blessante selon Naruto, ce que le brun l'aime terriblement pour avoir été blessé à ce point là. Effectivement, Sasuke était bel et bien amoureux du blond. Ils remarquaient alors des plats à peine entamés sur la table.

-Naruto c'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire la cuisine ?

-C'est Sasuke….

Un long silence passa des nouvelles dans la conversation. Un silence qui fit prendre en compte aux deux nouveaux arrivants que Sasuke s'était vraiment plié en quatre pour le blond

-Bien…tu peux nous dire maintenant ce que tu lui a dit, je pense que c'est en lien avec la cuisine…n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…je lui ai dit que le mâle dominant n'avait pas à faire ce genre de corvée, il n'a pas apprécié ma remarque, il m'a dit qui m'aimait et tout le tralalala. Je lui ai dit qu'il me mentait, car…il…enfin…hier soir… il a été …doué…très expert dans ce qui faisait.

-Alalala….Naruto tu es comme ta mère…à trop t'imaginer des choses tu finis par t'en mordre les doigts…Bon puisque tu es en tord, tu devrais aller lui présenter tes excuses…Trouve une excuse bien construite avant l'arrivé Itachi, il doit venir nous rendre visite pour faire un dernier remerciement…

-Mon frère, ne prend pas ces sentiments à la légère…je pense peut-être qu'il a été sincère envers toi

Ils laissèrent alors le blond dans ces méditations. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire revenir le brun. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il aimait….N'arrivant pas à réfléchir le ventre vite, il dévora tout le petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit le frigo et décida d'entreprendre un gâteau. C'est une chose qu'il savait maîtriser dans la cuisine, la pâtisserie. Il débuta par faire monter les blancs en neige puis s'aventura à la confection du caramel. Le temps défila sans qu'il s'en rend compte. Pendant ce temps-là, le brun était dépité, il n'aura jamais cru que le blond lui fasse des reproches comme ceux-là. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus était de le rendre heureux, le voir sourire, et l'aimer. Malgré tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire, rien ne lui plaisait. Le fait de venir dans son clan pour qui puisse rester auprès des siens. Le gâteau de mariage et le menu pour lui. Il douta alors de la réponse positive du kimono. Il n'était pas prêt à encaisser une nouvelle attaque du blond. Perdu dans ces réflexions, il ne fit pas attention à la petit kitsune qui s'installa près de lui.

-Toujours déprimer monsieur le Loup ?

-Je te trouve bien familier envers moi…Uzumaki Naruko…

-Oh ! Mais c'est normal tu es de la famille maintenant ! Donc je fais un effort surhumain pour te supporter et te parler vois-tu.

-Hmm

-Bref, j'aimerai savoir une chose comment se fait-t-il que tu connaisses au tant de choses sur nous, ou plutôt sur Naruto. Je suis passée le voir avec mon père, il y avait tous ces plats préférés.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

-Dommage j'aurai pu t'aider…Je connais mon frère, après tout on est jumeau. Rien ne nous différencie !

-C'est faux, je vois la différence entre vous, surtout au niveau de vos yeux. Naruto à des yeux bleus comme toi certes, mais au fond de son regard tu peux voir une nuance orangée alors que toi tu ne l'as pas.

La remarque du brun, fit sursauter la jeune fille. Il est vrai que Naruto avait une teinte orangée mais avant de la trouver, il fallait rester avec eux H24. Sinon c'était impossible.

-On dirait que tu as admiré mon frère toute ta vie.

-C'est le cas

Cette nouvelle révélation fit tomber la jeune fille au sol. Elle plaignait alors le pauvre brun qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à communiquer avec son frère.

-Bon, on dirait que tu sais tout sur lui, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre alors ciao !

-Attend…J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il me hait…

-Il te déteste pas…Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui en particulier, surtout pour un arrangement…Bref, il est perturbé de s'être marié avec un inconnu qui sait tout de lui, alors que lui-même il ne sait rien de toi.

Cette remarque titillait alors le brun. Il aurait dû s'en douter, son frère lui avait dit d'être prudent pourtant, il aurait cru un instant qu'il tomberai dans ces bras. Il fut tiré de ces réflexions par une odeur qui lui était familière, c'était celle de Naruto.

-Tient, quand on parle du loup ou plutôt du renard, le voilà qui pointe le bout de son museau.

Effectivement, après que le blond est passé une grande partie de la matinée à cuisiner. Il n'avait même pas pris en compte le repas familial qui les attendait dans une heure. Il était déterminé à présenter ses excuses. S'il était en tord il devait au moins lui présenter ses excuses, c'était le minimum syndical. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de son ancienne demeure, il vit au fond du salon, sa sœur, qui faisait la causette avec le brun. Une pointe de jalousie l'attrapa. Sans prendre en compte sa sœur, il prit le brun, et le tira vers l'extérieur. Sasuke fut surpris du geste encore plus sa sœur qui s'attendait à un câlin de fraternité. Elle était restée sidérer. Son frère avait des tendances de possessivité ? Cela la surprenait.

En marchant d'un pas rapide, Naruto avait pris la main du brun dans l'action. Qu'il lâcha subitement.

-Que faisais-tu avec ma sœur ?

-Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto ? Ce matin tu me hurles dessus comme quoi je devrais être ferme avec toi, et là tu viens me sortir de force de chez ton père pour ensuite me hurler de nouveau dessus ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça…Je…Je pensais que tu voulais me parler…discuter…

-Désolé …je m'emporte un peu, j'ai mal un peu partout…c'est à cause des changements, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

-Rentrons un instant pour parler, ça sera mieux.

Au moment où il franchit, le seuil de la porte, il sentit une odeur sucrée envahir la pièce. L'odeur l'avait mené cette fois-ci au salon. Il vit deux assiettes, accompagnées d'une part de gâteau au chocolat où était écrit « désolé » dessus avec du caramel. Sous le choque, le brun perdit l'équilibre.

-Tu vas bien Sasuke ?

-Tu as fait un gâteau pour moi ?...Sa voix était remplit espoir

-Oui…je pense que j'ai été affreux avec toi…Je suis tellement…

-Installe-toi s'il te plaît je vais goûter à ton gâteau ensuite on parlera. Repris le jeune brun ému.

Le blond obéit aussitôt. Il s'installa en face du brun pour contempler la moindre expression qui montrait s'il appréciait le gâteau. Il ne fut pas déçu, le loup lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui ai eu pour conséquence d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Ces oreilles se mirent à pivoter dans tout les sens. Il prit une bouché à son tour pour oublier, les battements de son cœur qui était fortement pesant.

-Naruto…ton gâteau est excellent, merci.

-De rien, j'étais en faute ce matin, je …je n'ai pas réfléchie

-Je pense aussi que je suis en faute. A vrai dire, j'avais cru qu'il était possible que tu me partages des sentiments même les plus infimes. Pourtant je n'ai fait que te blesser. Je savais que tu aurais eu des craintes envers moi, alors j'ai tout fait pour te montrer que ce mariage n'est pas qu'un simple arrangement. Je voulais te prouver que je tenais à toi. J'ai donc depuis très longtemps..mener une enquête sur toi…Je sais que c'est malhonnête, mais je voulais te connaître, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 5ans…Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a des années…

-..Tu…euh…une enquête ? Depuis tu as 5 ans ?...Comment ça on se connaît depuis longtemps ?

-En réalité, lorsque mes parents moururent, le jour de leurs funérailles, je me suis enfuit, je n'ai pas supporté de les voir enfermer dans un cercueil à jamais…Sur le chemin je me suis perdu, je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon chemin. C'est là que tu es arrivé, tu m'as tendu la main, tu me parlais de tout et de rien. Tu m'as reconduit jusqu'à chez moi sans avoir peur d'être attaquer. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ton visage. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai donc commencé à envoyer un messager de me prévenir tout ce que tu aimais et ce tu n'aimais pas. Plus j'en savais sur toi, plus je voulais te revoir et discuter avec toi…mais actuellement je vois bien que je t'effraie plus qu'autres choses.

Naruto se souvient qu'effectivement, il avait aidé un petit louveteau qui s'était perdu près de ces frontières. Il l'avait trouvé très beau, mais il n'avait jamais pu le revoir car ces parents avait appris sa ballade dans le quartiers des loups puis il fut confiné chez lui. Le fait que le brun l'avait espionné à telle point le fit rire intérieurement, il n'osa pas avouer que le blond qui était très flatté que le loup fut à ce point succomber à son charme.

-Hé bien, je suis content de savoir que je te plais depuis aussi longtemps. Dit-t-il en rigolant. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je ferais autant d'effet à un Uchiwa, surtout à un futur chef de clan.

Le blond ne pu retenir son rire, cette déclaration fit comme une délivrance pour le loup. Il croyait que le blond le prenait pour un pervers. Sasuke était actuellement remplit de joie.

-Redevons sérieux un instant. Je te dois encore des excuses pour t'avoir juger aussitôt. Je t'avoue actuellement je n'ai pas de réel sentiment à ton égard. Maintenant je sais que tu m'aime sincèrement, pour envoyer l'un tes messager enquêté sur moi depuis que j'ai 5ans. Un nouveau rire fit résonner dans la pièce, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La révélation du brun l'avait octroyé toutes ces barrières.

-Je vais prendre en considération tes sentiments, je ferais beaucoup plus attention à tes propos. D'ailleurs merci pour le ….petit déjeuner…Mais on m'a toujours appris que le dominant ne devait rien faire…donc j'ai été un peu choqué.

-Merci…Si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas. Le petit déjeuner était pour te mettre à l'aise, je ne voulais pas te choquer.

-Hé bien…euh quels sont tes plats préférés…Ta couleur aussi ? euuh...et tous ces petits trucs.

-J'aime les repas salés, je ne suis pas un grand fan de chocolat, mais comme tu l'as fait pour moi, j'apprécie énormément. J'aime le bleu, mais surtout le bleu de tes yeux. Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Je travaille dans la finance avec mon frère, je suis son bras droit, plutôt son codirecteur. J'aime aussi embêter mon frère de temps en temps. Il est mon modèle, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu me marier avec toi aujourd'hui, je lui dois beaucoup.

-Tu apprécies énormément ton frère, je trouve cela admirable. Désolé pour le gâteau la prochaine fois je te ferai quelque chose de salé.

Le blond se leva alors pour débarrasser l'assiette du brun.

-Il y a autre chose que j'aime aussi Naruto

Tout en disant ceci, le brun c'était relevé pour faire face au blond.

-Quelle cette…autre chose que…tu…aimes ?

Le blond sentit ces joues rougir à l'approche du cadet vers son visage.

-T'embrasser.

A ces mots, Sasuke posa ces lèvres sur le blond. Chacun des deux ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Les assiettes tombèrent à terre, pourtant rien ne perturbait ce baiser. Naruto ouvrit ces lèvres pour que le brun puisse y accéder. Les mains du kitsune s'accrochèrent alors à la nuque de son époux, le baiser commença à s'approfondir. Le cadet, avait commencé à faire balader ces mains sous le haut du blond. Leur baiser cessa un instant pour chercher une respiration. Leur regard se croisa alors. Chacun des deux était rempli de désirs. Sans qu'ils se rendent compte, ils s'étaient allongés sur le canapé pour mieux apprécier le moment.

Le brun rajouta des marques au niveau du cou du blond. Naruto frémissait à chaque fois que sa peau était tirée ou marquée. Le sang s'était mis à gonfler vers le bas pour chacun des deux protagonistes. Aucun des deux animalius ne put s'abstenir. Sasuke descendit en bas afin de déguster de nouveau cette semence si sucrée. Le blond se perdit de nouveau dans les caresses. Il avait menti en disait qui ne ressentait rien pour le brun. Il l'avait compris hier soir, les attentions du brun l'avait marqué. Il aimait tout ce que le brun avait fait pour lui. Mais il n'osait pas lui avouer

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Soudain Naruto quitta sa posture pour se soulever, Sasuke avait toujours son membre en bouche.

-Sas…arrête-toi,…il ..

Le brun accéléra le mouvement de ces lèvres sur l'objet de ce désir. Naruto retomba sur le canapé et plaqua ces mains sur ces lèvres pour ne pas hurler. La jouissance était trop proche. Le brun jouant alors avec les bourses du blond pour qu'il puisse se vider. Le corps du blond se crampa, un petit cri l'avait échappé. Il s'était vidé dans la bouche du brun. Sasuke se releva alors en prenant sois de couvrit le corps du blond pour aller ouvrir. Il fit attention à remettre sa tenue en place.

-Oui…Kakashi…

-Oh Sasuke ! Ton frère m'a demandé de te récupérer avec ton tourtereau pour venir manger, il est déjà midi passé, on croyait que vous ne veniez plus, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

Sasuke claqua la porte au nez. Il avait été dérangé par son idiot de messager. Il aurait aimé le voir rôtir en enfer ou donner en chair à pâté au Hyuga. Il était frustré. Son érection était encore présente, il ne pouvait pas se soulager avec son blond. Il se dirigea aux toilettes pour se masturber en paix. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond.

De plus, notre cher Naruto avait de nouveau était aux anges. Il était un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se produire. Il devait se changer, ces habiles étaient sales à présent.

Après que chacun des deux eut fini leurs affaires. Ils sortirent de leur maison pour se diriger de nouveau vers la demeure familiale du chef de clan.

-Vous voilà enfin les jeunes ! Franchement Sasuke tu étais obligé de me claquer la porte au nez , avait hurlé Kakashi.

-Oui, tu m'as dérangé.

A cette remarque , les joues du blond s'est mise à rougir, ses queues étaient toutes sorties d'un coup

-Tu vas bien mon fils ? Tu sembles perturber…en faite..euh ça va mieux ?

-Oui, père tout va bien !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Itachi

-Nous avons eu un léger différent sur notre choix du petit-déjeuner intervient alors le brun.

Itachi soupira alors de soulagement, doucement chacun s'installa à la table. Sasuke se trouva alors en face de Naruto. Tandis que Naruto et Iruka étaient en face de Kakashi et Itachi. Le chef des Uchiwa, avait prévenu Minato qui l'amènera son messager personnel. Il appréciait sa discrétion. Minato était placé en bout table, car il était le chef de clan.

-J'aimerai m'excuser auprès de vous, mais nous n'avons pas de domestique, c'est moi et mes enfants qui faisons le service. Donc ne soyez pas choquer par cela.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Faites comme à la coutume.

Naruko se leva alors suivi d'Iruka pour aller emmener les plats sur la table.

-Je peux vous aider aussi demanda alors Naruto.

-Non, toi tu restes là avait ordonné Iruka.

-En faite monsieur le renard à la belle cicatrice, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre danse d'hier soir.

Iruka trébucha, heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun plat en main. Lors du mariage il avait tellement bu qu'il s'était mit à draguer le messager des Uchiwa, il avait tellement honte lorsque ces coopères lui avait répéter ces actions très érotiques. Il aurait voulu s'en fouille tout au fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

-Kakashi, tu peux attendre que nous soyons tous à table pour discuter.

-Mais bien sûre, je faisais juste un constat

La gêne était terrible pour Iruka, il avait mis la honte sur la famille Uzumaki. Il devait se rattraper. Il amena les plats très rapidement avec une grande précision. Naruko avait beaucoup mal à le suivre de la cuisine jusqu'au salon.

-Bon je pense qu'il y a assez de choses. Vous pouvez commencer avait dit Minato. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ces denrées alimentaires. Vous avez fait énormément de choses pour nous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Minato, en outre, j'allais vous proposer des petites choses. J'aimerai que vous travailliez pour l'une de notre firme financière. Elle ne sera pas loin de votre clan, quinze minutes à pied, 5 minutes en voiture. J'ai remarqué aussi une superficie non utilisé dans votre clan, j'aimerai savoir si nous pouvons y installer un potager, afin que vous soyez pas gêner par notre aide alimentaire.

Minato s'inclina au pied du chef des Uchiwa, la proposition était merveilleuse. Le pauvre homme avait perdu ces dernières parts d'entreprise avec les médicaments. Il n'avait plus de travaille, il ne vivait que par l'aide des autres membres du clan.

\- Relevez-vous, vous êtes le chef ici, ce ne sont que des propositions que je vous propose.

-J'accepte vos propositions volontiers. Il est vrai que nous avons une superficie non utilisé, c'est parce que nous avons prévu à une époque d'y construire une serre, mais la misère c'est abattu sur nous.

-Père...Changeons de sujet ! Qu'en pensez-vous du repas intervient alors la jeune fille

-Excellent, comme la danse d'hier soir aussi avait répondu Kakashi.

Iruka recracha son contenant sur le visage de l'homme.

-Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas habitude qu'on complimente un comportement aussi inapproprié.

-Pourtant vous semblez si doué. Votre corps est bien et sculpté, il est très important d'entretenir son corps

Les rougeurs du brun étaient si visible, qu'il n'osa plus relever la tête pour répondre au messager.

-Kakashi, s'il te plaît arrête avec tes sous-entendu soupira Sasuke.

-Quelle sous-entendu tu parles ? Ah oui, pourquoi tu m'as claqué la porte au nez comme ça ? J'étais trop laid pour voir ton fiancé ?

Ce fut Naruto qui recracha à son tour tout son contenant sur le visage du brun. Le brun arracha la serviette de Kakashi pour s'essuyer.

-Pardon…Je me suis étouffé en buvant.

-Mon petit Sasu-chou, tu étais obligé de me voler ma serviette ? S'énerva Kakashi

-Si tu arrêtais de dire autant de connerie, on pourra manger en paix

L'ambiance était très amicale voire comique, Kakashi ne stoppa pas ces gros sous-entendu. Au contraire, il continua à charrié le pauvre Iruka qui n'avait rien avaler à cause des bêtises, de l'homme au cheveux grisonnant. Minato semblait au paradis. Il avait retrouvé un travail stable, il allait de nouveau pourvoir aider son clan à manger à sa faim.

-Naruko, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda alors Itachi

-J'étais étudiante en médecine, j'ai quitté mes études pour me consacrer à mon clan.

-Tu aimerais reprendre tes études ? En tant que nouveau membre de la famille j'aimerai t'aider.

-Je vous remercie pour cette offre mais je refuse d'être acheter ainsi ! lâcha la blonde.

-Naruko ! Ne sois pas aussi dure. Murmura son frère. Excusez-là, elle aimerait que notre clan soit reconnu pour ces valeurs. Nous sommes très minoritaire par rapport à vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je voulais savoir si elle avait besoins de mon aide, qu'elle n'hésite pas. Par contre, qu'il y a une certaine différence entre vous.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda alors Naruko

-Tu as un caractère bien trempé, tu n'aime pas te sentir inférieur, ton frère doit être pareil, pourtant il semble plus calme.

-Hahahahaha ! Calme, si tu étais devant la porte tout à l'heure Itachi ! J'ai entendu les cris du jeune homme, je peux te dire qu'il est bien caractériel

Soudainement, une queue noire et féroce s'abattue sur le visage du messager qui atterrie au sol.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter tes conneries

Les yeux noir du brun avait viré à un rouge flamboyant. La pression et la colère envahissent la pièce. Sasuke était à deux doigts de le réduire en cendre.

-Sasuke…calme toi s'il te plaît

-Non ! Il a osé se moquer de mon époux

-Sasuke-kun…je pense que tu devrais venir t'asseoir demanda calmement Naruto

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement en laissant pour mort le pauvre Kakashi qui n'avait pas su se taire au moment venus. Naruto, ne voulait plus regarder sa sœur et son père en face. Il avait bien trop honte. Il croyait qu'il avait été discret, mais il oublia que le clan des loups avait une ouïe très fine.

-Sasuke, moi aussi j'ai tout entendu donc ne prend pas la mouche. Avait dit Itachi.

Le pauvre cadet n'osa plus parler pendant le repas. Après de multiples révélation, la famille de Sasuke décida de se balader dans le quartier afin de voir quelle amélioration il avait donc besoins. Minato décida de les accompagner. Le couple avait demandé à quitter le clan pour se balader à l'extérieur. Itachi avait demandé qu'un garde du corps soit présent. Ce fut Kakashi et Iruka qui se dévouèrent en même temps. Naruko avait préféré rester dans le domaine familial afin de voir quelle famille était dans le besoin.

-Pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans le centre-ville, Naruto remarqua que de multiple regard était tourné dans leur direction. Il est vrai que l'annonce de leur mariage avait fait beaucoup bruit. Il se rendait compte maintenant que cela devenait pesant.

-Naruto, ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

-Hé bien, beaucoup de personnes nous regardent, on dirait qu'on nous épie…

-ça doit être les membres du clan Hyuga…Il ne s'attendait pas que le clan Uchiwa demande la main du clan Uzumaki. Mon frère a eu peur que le clan déclenche une guerre…Par contre il faudra que je discute avec quelqu'un.

\- Une guerre ? Nous sommes le clan le plus minoritaire. En plus personne ne nous envie, au contraire, il nous évite. Quand je venais acheter des produits, les gens nous ignoraient complètement.

-Que veux-tu…les gens sont bêtes… j'ai aussi remarqué que votre clan vivaient comme à l'époque des anciens avec des kimonos et des traditions. Vous n'avez quasiment aucun appareil moderne,cela m'a surpris au début.

-En réalité, avant nous avions beaucoup de choses, telles que des voitures et des domestiques. Même que certaine espèces ailées faisaient partie de notre clan. Mais la pression qu'exerçait le clan Hyuga nous a obligé à perdre nos biens. La doctrine de notre clan veut que nous soyons neutre. Plusieurs fois, le clan Hyuga nous on fait des menaces pour ne pas les avoir apporter notre soutien ou de ne pas accepter vos aides quand vous nous en donniez. C'est pour cela qu'à l'heure actuelle nous vivons de façon très « paysanne» J'ai aussi arrêté mes études pour ça. Je voulais enseigner mais je n'ai pas pu continuer…faute de moyen.

\- Naruto, si tu souhaites continuer tes études n'hésites surtout pas, je vais bientôt reprendre mon travail au sein de mon entreprise, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule dans notre maison à m'attendre ou à faire des plats. Je voudrais que tu fasses ce que tu aimes le plus. Tu m'as compris !

Les mots emportaient Naruto dans une rêverie. Surtout le mot « notre maison » maintenant ils avaient leur cocon familial. Son mari l'encourageait à prendre les devant, il n'allait pas abandonner ses études ! Il allait reprendre son travail et les révisions.

-Merci Sasuke, sincèrement…Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir épouser.

Sasuke stoppa sa marche, la déclaration du blond arriva comme un coup tonnerre, il voyait ces efforts récompensés.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui, désolé je suis embarrassé par ce que tu viens de me dire, tu m'appelles souvent par mon prénom, je suis très content.

-Hé bien…de rien. En faite, tu disais que tu allais voir quelqu'un..Est-ce l'un de tes amis ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, c'est un imbécile qui a failli tout mettre mes efforts en miettes. Tiens nous y voilà.

Il arriva dans une animalerie spécifique aux animaux canins. On pouvait voir le propriétaire aux anges. Il s'occupait des chiens comme si c'était des merveilles du monde. Lorsque le brun pénétra la boutique accompagné de son amant, le propriétaire eu la queue qui se dressa immédiatement. Le jeune était terrorisé de voir le frère cadet de la famille Uchiwa. Son visage devient alors très pâle.

Naruto vit que le maître qui avait des tatouages rouges vifs et dessinés sur chacune de ces joues. Ces canines étaient très avancés, on aurait pu le confondre dans les films de vampire ou autre.

-Kiba ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Prononça-t-il avec un ton méprisant.

Le dénommé Kiba alla alors se cacher derrière son comptoir, sa queue était très agité. Ces oreilles qui étaient plus grande que celle du loup se repliaient sur elle-même.

-Pardon…tu sais ces compliqués pour moi…Pardon…

-Hn, allons dans ta réserve il faut qu'on parle, tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas envoyé Jungo s'occuper de toi.

La pâleur du brun s'empira, il quitta son comptoir pour ouvrir la porte de la réserve. Naruto se doutait bien qu'il y allait avoir une sacrée discussion. Il ne su plus quoi faire. En regardant à l'extérieur de la boutique , il a pu distinguer Iruka et Kakashi qui les surveillaient comme du lait sur le feu. Il n'avait pas à craindre de sa sécurité.

Voyant le brun déterminé à s'occuper du soi disant Kiba, il regardait les animaux dans les cages. Ils avaient l'air tous heureux, on voyait clairement que le propriétaire était aimé de ses animaux, il les chérissait. Un animal l'interpella c'était un énorme chien, il faisait la taille du comptoir. Naruto s'approcha de l'animal pour le caresser, il était très doux et amical. Tandis que Sasuke avait forcé le pauvre Kiba à rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Naruto, tu peux venir avec le chien s'il te plait ? interpella Sasuke

-Ok…Tu vas rien faire au chien j'espère ?

-Fait-moi confiance il n'aura rien murmura dit-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du blond

Il adressa au blond un magnifique sourire qui mit une nouvelle fois le renard dans tous ses états. Sasuke signala de loin à son messager qu'il s'occupait d'une petite chose. Le duo de garde du corps décida alors de se poster à l'entrée de la boutique afin de veiller sur le couple.

-Bon Kiba, il n'y a que moi, ma moitié, et ton chien. Alors parles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Enchanté euh…monsieur…Mec, je n'ai rien fait, en plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Kiba je ne vais pas me répéter, si tu continues je bute ton chien, et je demande à Jungo de s'occuper de toi personnellement….

-Sasuke ! Tu m'as promis hurla Naruto choqué

-Fait-moi confiance s'il te plait murmura-t-il…Parle maintenant !

Sasuke attrapa le chien par la peau au niveau du cou, pour ensuite le soulever à quelque centimètre du sol. Naruto fut choqué de voir la force du brun. Sasuke avait été déprimé il y avait à peine quelque instant que maintenant il était violent voire dangereux.

-Arrête laisse Akamaru tranquille ! Ok je vais parler….

Sasuke lâcha le chien délicatement, puis adressa un petit sourire discret à son amant pour le rassuré.

-Je t'écoute maintenant.

-Elle…elle voulait qu'on se revoit…tu te doutes que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, je l'aime mais…c'est compliqué..

-Comment s'est-elle blessée?

-Son cousin, la cherchait partout, il faisait nuit noire…du coup en voulant se cacher, dans le parc elle a trébuché et elle est tombée dans un trou. En tombant, elle s'écorcha légèrement ,il y avait rien grave, je te jure…j'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle m'a dit de m'enfuir. Puis, il est arrivé, et son cousin a fait une crise de panique…Tout est partie en cacahuète.

-Tu parle de Hyuga Hinata ? La future chef du clan Hyuga, la princesse aux milles éclats ? Demanda soudainement Naruto

-Oui…Nous nous aimons profondément. Un jour, elle cherchait un cadeau à offrir à sa jeune sœur, sauf qu'elle s'était égarée…Elle s'arrêta à ma boutique pour avoir des renseignements. D'un coup, nos regards se sont croisés et je suis tombé fou d'elle. On pouvait plus se séparer. On ne cessait pas de se voir en cachette. Évidemment…comme je bosse pour le clan Uchiwa, ils l'ont découvert rapidement à cause de mes ballades nocturnes.

-Tu as failli déclencher une nouvelle guerre…crétin ! Imagine que tu avais couché avec elle…ou même osé la marqué ! Il aurait tué tout le monde sans limite ! Si nous on l'avait pas découvert c'est parce que tu es un idiot !

La voix de Sasuke était rempli de rage, il comprenait maintenant la colère du brun. Si Kiba n'avait pas agit ainsi, Naruto n'aurait jamais eu à se sacrifier pour son clan. Peut-être que le brun lui aurait sa demande de façon très traditionnelle. Il aurait peut-être accepté. Tous ces interrogations le firent douter sur ses soi-disant sentiments qui ne ressentaient pas. Après que Kiba ayant tout avouer, Sasuke n'avait pas le choix que de l'emmener à sa demeure. La situation était critique, il devait protéger Kiba avant que le clan Hyuga découvre la vérité.

Une limousine les attendait devant la boutique le petit groupe rentra à l'intérieur. Les deux gardes du corps suivi le mouvement. A l'arrivé dans la demeure, Jungo les attendait de pied ferme. Il emmena le pauvre maître chien avec lui afin qui soit en sécurité.

-Bon, on va rentrer directement à la maison maintenant annonça Kakashi

-Attendez...j'aimerai visiter ta demeure..demanda timidement le blond

-Mon **ancienne** demeure…si tu veux. Descendons un instant je te fais une visite guidée.

Le brun prit délicatement la main du Kitsune pour l'emmener vers l'extérieur. Méticuleusement, il prit son appendice pour l'enlacer avec celle du blond. Naruto n'osa rien faire, et se laissa faire. Le brun lui fit montrer le jardin botanique qu'aimait entretenir ses parents. Il découvrit un petit étang remplit de poissons très exotique. Le blond était émerveillé par l'immense territoire. Plusieurs animalius coexistaient. Il y avait le clan des ailées qui vivaient plus éloignés du domaine. Leur plumage varié en fonction des saisons. Pour le groupe de canin, c'était delà où provenait Kiba, il vivait à l'extérieur expliqua le brun. Ces animalius aimaient sortir et faire la fête, ils restaient néanmoins sous la protection des Uchiwa.

-Ta chambre doit être immense, quand je vois à quelle point votre clan s'étend à perdre de vu.

-Je ne la vois pas si immense que ça. Je la trouve assez confortable. Donne-moi ta main je t'y emmène. Repris le brun

Le loup prit la main du renard pour le conduire à destination. Il parcourut divers couloir, on se croirait dans un labyrinthe immense. Le clan des loups vivaient très en meute comparé au canin. Tous les loups étaient donc localiser dans leur demeure principale, ainsi ils pouvaient aisément communiqués entre eux. A chaque fois que le cadet se retournait il croyait voir les gens de sa famille qui étaient présent au mariage.

-Nous y voilà.

Lorsque que Naruto entra dans la chambre, il vit un poster géant où son visage était figuré. On voyait sur cette image son sourire heureux, c'était avant le décès de sa mère. Il comprit la crainte du brun quand il s'était confié ce matin pour lui avouer qu'il aimait au point d'être effrayant.

La chambre était gigantesque. Les murs étaient recouverts des motifs et de croquis de son kimono de mariage. Sur le bureau, il vit des tissus avec des divers nuances de bleu. Il comprit que le brun avait énormément participé à la confection de son kimono de mariage. Une petite larme jaillit au coin de l'œil. Sasuke vient aussitôt l'essuyait avec sa langue râpeuse. Le petit blond eu un léger frisson. Finement, Sasuke ferma la porte à clef avant d'être de nouveau interrompu.

-Sasuke…Je pense qu'on devrait retourner chercher les autres.

-Je veux juste t'embrasser. Supplia-t-il

Délicatement, il y déposa un chaste baisé. Le blond aimé que le brun lui demande ainsi. Cela rendait Sasuke vulnérable face à lui. Naruto sentit des frissons le parcourir tout le long de son corps. Il souhaitait intérieurement que le loup approfondissait son baisé. Pourtant,Sasuke ne fit rien. Il se décala légèrement du blond, pour lui montré ces créations du kimono. Le baisé du brun l'avait mis en transe, il ne pouvait plus rester concentré. Il voulait le goûter à son tour comme le brun faisait avec lui.

-Sasuke…je veux…te toucher s'il te plaît

-Naruto, si tu le fais je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais me contrôler, comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour cela. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Laisse-moi juste te toucher…Sans qui se rend compte, il se rapprocha et se colla au brun. Les mains du blond descendirent finement vers le pantalon du brun. Sasuke eu le souffle coupé par l'attaque du blond. Il sentit que les mains fines du jeune homme glissèrent dans son boxer pour prendre en mains un début d'érection. Des mouvements maladroits mais appuyés se fit sentir. Sasuke s'agrippa à la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il appréciait fortement cette caresse, subitement, le blond décolla son corps au brun pour se placer à genoux vers l'objet ardemment convoité. Il mit en bouche la verge qui s'était dressé. Il entama des vas et vient très lent. C'était la première fois que le blond faisait une telle chose. Il n'était pas du genre à s'agenouiller pour satisfaire un pur désir. Pourtant un simple baisé l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il se masturbait tout en s'occupant du membre de son époux. Les mains de Sasuke se plaça alors sur la chevelure et les oreilles du blond. La pression qu'exerçait le brun mettait le renard dans un état second. Il entreprenait alors une accélération.

-Ah Naru..to..Je vais venir…

C'était une vision extrêmement érotique qu'il appréciait. Il n'a pu se retenir et appuya fortement la tête du jeune pour le forcer à avaler. Naruto, sous le coup jouis en même temps. La semence du brun s'était répandu partout sur son visage, il n'avait pas su tout ingurgiter. Il en recracha sur le sol.

-Pardon Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris…Je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de choses…

Dans la panique le brun le prit dans ces bras pour le rassurer.

-Chut ! ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, c'est peut-être les changements qui s'opère actuellement en toi.

-Mais cela ne fait même pas une semaine…Je…

-Chut, on va rentrer, et on va en discuter avec ton père et Itachi, je pense qu'ils doivent savoir quelque chose. Car moi aussi ce simple baisé m'avait mis dans le même état que toi, sauf que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu m'ais trop précieux.

Tout tant rassurant le blond, il décida de se changer et nettoyer les traces de leur méfait. Iruka et Kakashi ne les avait pas suivis, les deux étaient introuvables, Sasuke soupçonnait que ce vieux loup était en train de charmer ce pauvre renard. Lorsqu'il arriva le soleil s'était couché. Minato et Itachi s'était installé près du domicile du nouveau couple. Il profita de la nouvelle véranda qu'il donnait une très belle vu sur le futur potager qu'avait prévu de construire le père du marié.

-Ah les garçons vous voilà, nous avions quelque idées, on aimerait que vous nous conseillés. Demanda Itachi

-Mon frère….J'aimerais avant qu'on discute de quelque choses d'important..

-Ah..Je vais vous laisser alors,rappliqua Minato

-Non papa, reste là, j'aimerai aussi te demander quelque chose.

Immédiatement,tous les quatre rentrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour parler au calme

-On vous écoute les garçons que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez très préoccuper

-Hé bien...Père j'aimerai savoir… toi et mère ….si vous faisiez souvent des choses…. juste après la cérémonie….du mariage

-Des choses ? Quelles choses Naruto ? lui demanda son père

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de coucher depuis la cérémonie c'est ça ? Demanda Itachi de but en blanc

Les deux animalius avaient confirmé les dire du chef. Ils avouaient qu'un simple baisé les avaient mis dans une circonstance particulièrement hargneuse, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se côtoyer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas intervient alors Minato. C'est à cause du sang des Kitsune, les femelles et les mâles de sang pur ont très souvent des pulsions incontrôlables. Elle dégage par ailleurs de nombreux phéromones, ce qui conduit à sa moitié des envies très fréquente voire quasi quotidienne. Ta mère et moi avions du mettre en place un système de protection, sinon ont aurait eu trop de bébé.

-C'est bizarre que le taux de fécondité soit aussi bas….Demande Itachi

-Hé bien c'est dû aux maladies, nous pouvons avoir énormément d'enfant mais notre corps reste très sensible au maladie, beaucoup de nouveau née sont morts ainsi…Bref, si ce n'était que ça votre inquiétude, il n'y rien de grave. D'ailleurs , Naruto je voulais te prévenir que pour notre clan, le changement ne se fait pas au bout d'une semaine mais d'une nuit, voire des fois quelque heure, en plus de ça la gestation chez nous est la plus courte. Elle peut durer facilemen mois, tout dépend du nombre d'enfants que tu portes et de tes attributs, je parie que les votre peuvent durer au moins 2 mois facile avec ta sœur. Disons que notre don et ainsi pour procréer en masse. C'est un cadeau de nos ancêtres.

Aussitôt, Minato et Itachi laissèrent le jeune couple choqué par toutes ces informations. C'était bien la première fois que son père parlait autant de leur mère.

-Hé bien , je ne savais pas que mes parents étaient très accros eux aussi.

-Au moins sa nous fait un point commun.

-En faite Sasuke, ce matin je t'ai menti en disant que…je n'ais que très peu sentiments à ton égard. Je pense que j'en ai belle et bien mais ils sont floues. Tes attentions, je les remarque, quand j'ai vu que tu possédais un poster de moi, je fus très heureux. Puis, le matériel que tu as mis en place pour confectionner mon kimono…en plus… je l'adore, j'aimerai le remettre demain. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée…Je t'aime Naruto sache le.

-Merci…Il est tard il faut préparer à manger puis nous allons nous coucher je suis un peu épuisé

Les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent alors dans la cuisine et préparèrent le repas ensemble. Chacun mit son grain sel dans les plats de l'autre. Quelque chamaillerie éclata lorsque Sasuke refusa de goûter au petit dessert qu'avait cuisiné le blond. Malgré tout , ils étaient restés très coller. Leur appendice n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher jusqu'à s'enlacer. Au moment de la douche les deux jeunes le prirent séparément. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à s'aventurer dans ce genre de galipette. Pourtant quand le corps se colla dans la nuit il ne pu s'abstenir et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit jusqu' à épuisement.

Quatre semaines s'étaientt écoulées depuis leur mariage, le brun vivant toujours au sein du clan, il avait reprit son travail en tant que co-directeur dans l'entreprise de son frère. Naruto quant à lui, avait repris ses études. Il avait tout d'abord voulu retourner à l'école mais plusieurs fois, son père et la famille Uchiwa s'y opposa, le danger était encore trop présent selon eux. Par dépit, il suivit les cours en ligne avec un professeur attitré qu'avait choisi son mari.

Minato travaillait en tant que directeur dans sa nouvelle industrie qui prit un essor important dans le marché, il passait la plupart de son temps au bureau à discuter avec le chef du clan Uchiwa, les deux hommes aimaient partager leur savoir faire.

Naruko passa son temps à s'ennuyer, elle n'avait quasiment plus rien à gérer au sein de son petit clan. La plupart avait reprit le travail grâce à l'aide d'Itachi qui avait ouvert une firme spécialisée dans la denrée alimentaire. Certains renards étaient restés pour travailler sur le nouveau potager qui commençait à voir le jour. Tout allait pour le mieux, l'ennui l'attrapa. Son frère passa la majorité de son temps à sa maison pour réviser, puis à dormir auprès de son mari. Naruto lui avait confié qu'il était encore perturbé par tout ça, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour profond ou simplement une amitié naissante.

Sa sœur l'avait rassuré à de nombreuses reprises. Le blond restait sur ses doutes. Itachi intervenait souvent. L'aîné faisait quelque sous-entendu afin que le blond ne sois plus dans cette situation d'hésitation. Une fois à table, il demanda, « Si tu fais une fellation de ta propre initiative c'est que tu aimes ta moitié » Ce petit pique mit Sasuke dans une colère noire. Il fut très difficile à le calmer.

La jeune fille repensait à tout ça,, elle regrettait d'avoir refuser la proposition d'Itachi, elle aurait dû accepter. Car maintenant elle s'ennuyait. De plus, le brun était mignon, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un amour soit possible entre eux, pourtant à plusieurs reprise elle avait imaginé.

Subitement, Iruka rentra dans la demeure familiale, Il avait l'air paniqué.

-Hé bien Iruka que t'arrive-il encore ? Kakashi t'embête trop ?

-Naruko-san…hé bien…euh

-Parle Iruka je n'aime pas quand tu es hésitant, j'ai envie te frapper à chaque fois

-Kakashi vient de me demander en mariage…Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre…Je me suis enfuit

-Iruka, est-que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui

-Est -qu'il t'a touché ailleurs ?

-Juste les lèvres, nous n'avons rien fait d'autre

-Ben vas te marier alors tu attends quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas quitter le clan, Je veux rester auprès de vous…par pitié…

-Ok je discuterais avec Itachi au téléphone d'accord ?

-Merci Naruko-san

«halala» se disait-t-elle, encore un qui c'est fait attraper par les Uchiwa. Leur clan se trouvait de plus en plus uni avec eux. Heureusement car les Hyuga suspectait fortement un membre du clan d'avoir toucher leur fille, la tension était devenue dangereuse. De plus, leur clan fut priver de tout traitement médical, car son frère avait épousé un Uchiwa. Heureusement que le chef de famille avait paré à cette éventualité en possédant l'autre moitié pharmaceutique.

Soudainement, un boucan monstrueux fit trembler la maison. Naruko et Iruka sursautait en même temps. Naruto arriva à son tour paniquer avec un petit sachet bien remplit.

-Mon frère…et bien pourquoi fais tu autant de bruit ?

-Il faut absolument que je parle à père ! C'est urgent !

-Tout doux Naruto-san, Minato-sama ne peut pas être là aujourd'hui il sera là demain

-Je ne peux pas attendre avait hurlé le blond

Des larmes débordèrent sur le visage du blond. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère ainsi.

-Naruto dit moi tout je t'écoute…

-Naruko…Je suis enceinte….Je suis enceinte de Sasuke…Je ne peux pas garder cette enfant….

Naruto vida son sachet pour y trouver des tests de grossesses positifs.

* * *

Après une attente de 1 an, j'ai décider de reprendre doucement mais surement , merci de laisser des rewieds si cela vous plaît. Pour les fanatiques de orthographe passer votre chemin, vous allez prendre votre temps.


	3. Chapitre 3

Après une longue absence et une grande hésitation voici la suite. Tout critique porté sur l'aspect orthographie des extrémises, peuvent passé leurs chemins. Pour ceux qui me soutienne n'hésite pas a donner votre avis sur l'ensemble de l'histoire qui est terminée.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Suite à l'annonce , surprenante de Naruto à sa sœur cadette . Naruko tomba dénue face à cette nouvelle . Naruto était bel et bien enceinte.

\- Calme-toi mon frère ! C'est une très belle nouvelle ! Pourquoi te mettre dans tous ces états ? tu ne veux pas de cette enfant ? rappliqua immédiatement Naruko.

-Naruko…je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui…J'ai peur…j'ai peur

Des larmes de tristesse envahissent le blond ainsi que des spasmes . Il tomba à genoux devant sa sœur et Iruka. Les deux gens enlacèrent alors le renardeau pour le réconforter. La jeune fille caressa son dos pour soulager sa peine. Pendant ce temps, Iruka se leva pour préparer un thé afin de le soulager.

-Naruto…Dit-moi…pourquoi autant d'hésitation de ta part ?

-Je…ne sais pas…Je ne me comprends pas, je suis totalement perdu…Pourtant j'aime quand lui et moi discute ou qu'on se chamaille…Mais d'un coté j'ai l'impression de profiter et de satisfaire juste mes pulsions…Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais moi je me sens pas prêt à fonder une famille…Je veux encore le découvrir, apprendre à le connaître davantage ,et me disputer avec lui…Je ne veux pas d'une famille…Je veux réaliser mes rêves, je ne veux pas être encombré…Je…

-Mon frère, chute….ne t'inquiète pas, parle lui de tes craintes, je suis sûr qu'il sera quoi faire pour te rassurer, et si vraiment vous ne vous sentez pas prêt à élever un enfant, tu avorteras, il y aucun mal à cela…la prochaine fois vous ferez plus attention.

Dans un élan de désespoir Naruto s'accrocha à sa sœur. Iruka arriva derrière pour leur tendre un thé. Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer les tremblements du blond.

-ça va mieux Naruto-san ? demanda Iruka

-Hm…peut-être.

Le regard du blond a été rempli de tristesse, il craignait la réaction du brun. Il avait peur, qui le rejette, ou pire qu'il ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir voulu refuser la venue de leur enfant. Bien qu'il aurait voulu construire une famille, il se sentait trop jeune pour affronter ce genre de difficulté. Trop jeune pour élever et faire des sacrifices pour un enfant. Il devrait alors arrêter ses études pour se consacrer uniquement au foyer. Il ne se voyait pas vivre ainsi. Il voulait vivre tout en voyant le monde avec le brun si c'était possible. Ses espoirs qu'il avait placé sur une possibilité de le découvrir et d'apprendre à l'aimer davantage partait à néant . Il savait qu'en l'épousant , il devait à un moment donné fonder une famille. Il s'était au début résolu à cela, jusqu'à qu'il découvre et comprenne les réels sentiments du loup.

Naruto se remit à sangloter en silence en repensant à tout cela. Il détestait ses pulsions, même ses ancêtres de l'avoir obligé à agir ainsi. Il détestait maintenant de faire partie de son clan, et d'être incapable de contrôler son corps. Le fait de voir le brun le mettait dans un certain état. Et le fait qu'il l'embrassait le rendait fou. Il regrettait de s'être marier S'il ne s'était pas marié il n'aurait jamais eu tous ces soucis avec son corps. Il regrettait aussi d'être devenu la moitié du brun. Tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

-Naruto-san…Je pense que tu devrais te reposer pour le moment. On en parlera avec votre père. Je l'ai contacté pour le prévenir de rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui car c'était urgent.

A ces mots, Naruto posa sa tasse, et s'endormit dans les bras de sa sœur. La tristesse avait épuisé tous ces muscles.

Pendant ce temps, Minato était aux anges d'être à la tête de la nouvelle entreprise Uchiwa Coop. Il a pu aider son clan à revenir sur le marché malgré la concurrence importante. Ses enfants étaient heureux. Il est vrai que le mariage n'était pas une bonne idée pour lui, il avait énormément culpabilisé d'avoir « vendu sa chair » comme il disait au clan Uchiwa pour que les renards soient dans un atmosphère de sécurité. Pourtant malgré ses craintes, Itachi l'avait rassuré. Sasuke avait bel et bien l'intention de lui demander sa main de façon conventionnelle, mais un problème est frère eut peur de perdre son futur époux. C'est ainsi qu'il proposa cet arrangement. Maintenant que ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à échanger avec le chef du clan Uchiwa. C'était un homme très instruit, et dirigeait son clan avec une main de maître dans le calme et la sagesse. Tous les membres de son clan le respectait, il n'y avait aucune tyrannie dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

De plus, Minato avait remarqué qu'Itachi portait un certain intérêt pour sa dernière héritière, il l'avait questionné à de nombreuses reprises sur ce qu'elle appréciait dans la vie. Soudainement, un coup fil le fit sortir de ses pensés.

-Allô ?

-Minato-sama…

-Iruka…Je t'ai déjà dit retirer le « sama ». Dis-moi, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-Hé bien, il faut absolument que vous rentrez au clan ce soir, Naruto a des problèmes, il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a des soucies, ta voix me semble troubler…Je serais là, j'espère que personne n'est blessée car ta voix m'inquiète Iruka.

-Non, mais soyez indulgent avec votre fils, sur ceux je vous laisse.

Minato n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'informations que le jeune homme avait raccroché.

-Des problèmes ? Naruto ? s'interrogea Minato

Tout cela semblait assez grave pour que le renardeau messager prenne la peine de l'appeler dans son bureau pendant ces heures de travail. L'inquiétude envahie le père de famille qui rencontra beaucoup de difficulté à rester concentré sur son travail. A ce même moment , le loup alpha entra dans la pièce.

-Alors Minato comment te portes- tu ?

-Hé bien Itachi, je viens de recevoir un appel un peu inquiétant de la part de mon messager, il faut que je rentre tôt aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas assurer la réunion prévue de ce soir, je sais que ce n'est pas digne de moi , sachant tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille, mais cet appel m'angoisse…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je demanderai à Kakashi de faire la réunion à ta place, il sera ravis de t'aider. D'ailleurs Iruka t'a parlé de la demande au mariage de Kakashi ? Peut-être que cet appel est en lien ?

-Quoi ? Iruka a reçu une demande de la part de ton messager? Hé bien je suis très surpris, et pour te répondre malheureusement l'appel concerne Naruto. Il aurait des soucies à priori.

-C'est bizarre, Sasuke m'a dit qu'ils étaient très heureux, il avait l'intention de demander une confirmation sur les sentiments de ton fils à ce propos.

-Je ne sais pas Itachi…J'aimerai que tu viennes du coup, j'ai peur que cette annonce provoque un nouveau drame, et que nos relations se désaltèrent…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne remettrai pas en cause tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, tu garderas cette entreprise. C'était prévu depuis un moment. Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas maintenant le bureau ? Allons-y maintenant je préviens Sasuke que je vais rendre visite à son bien aimé. Je me demande quelle tête va-t-il faire.

A ce moment là, Itachi eut un rire très silencieux, Minato l'imita à son tour. Il est vrai que Sasuke avait des tendances de possessivité très violente. Les deux chefs de clan quittèrent l'entreprise pour se diriger vers la demeure des kitsune. Arrivé à la maison. Iruka était en train de faire le repas. Naruko faisait des aller-retours de sa chambre jusqu'à la cuisine. Ces bras étaient chargés de mouchoirs, d'essuies-tout, ou de papiers toilette.

-Hé bien que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous semblez tous tendus…Dites bonjour au moins à votre beau-frère.

Personne ne répondit, au renard. Chacun fit des signes de tête de salutation, et retourna à leur occupation. Ce comportement troubla les deux nouveaux venus. Ils s'installèrent alors dans son bureau pour discuter avec Naruto. Le père avait senti l'odeur de son fils dans la chambre de sa sœur, le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour les saluer. Ce comportement était inhabituel. Il n'avait pas élevé ses enfants de cette façon.

-Iruka ! Hurla Minato depuis son bureau.

-Oui Minato-san… ?

-Tu me fais quitter mon bureau de l'entreprise exprès pour que je discute avec Naruto, pourtant il n'est pas là et de plus vous manquer de respect à notre invité ! J'apprends qu'en plus Kakashi a demandé ta main !

-Pardonnez-moi..je viens d'avoir sa demande aujourd'hui même, pour le moment je suis en réflexion , Naruto-san va arriver , il a beaucoup de mal à se déplacer.

Finement, Naruto montra le bout de nez. Itachi et Minato furent terrifié en voyant la tête du blond. Son visage était cerné et fortement enflé par les litres d'eau qu'il venait d'évacuer. Son visage affichait une mine de désespoir, on aurait cru qu'on venait d'annoncer une nouvelle guerre.

-Mon fils mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Sasuke t'a rendu triste ? Réponds-nous .

De nouvelles larmes refirent surface et firent tomber le blond à terre devant son père. Le simple fait d'avoir prononcer son prénom rendit le renard faible. Se rendant compte de la situation. Itachi prit l'initiative de refermer la porte.

-Naruto…Dit-moi, tu veux que je reste avec ton père ou tu veux que je quitte la pièce ?

-Resté…murmura t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Naruto, si tu ne parles pas je ne pourrais pas comprendre ton chagrin, rétorqua son père

-Je..suis ..désolé..mais je veux plus vivre avec Sasuke…

-Mais Naruto que dis-tu ? Il y avait deux jours, tu me demandais des idées pour rassurer Sasuke sur tes sentiments.

-Je veux..plus..je ….pardon

-Naruto, mon frère t'a blessé ? Si c'est le cas, je vais lui parler.

-Non ! hurla le blond. C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas le rendre heureux..je suis pas fait pour lui

-Mon fils..Explique nous mieux, nous comprenons pas où tu veux en venir.

-Je…hé bien…je suis enceinte.

Au moment où Naruto dévoila la vérité, Sasuke était entré brusquement dans le bureau. Tous les yeux se pointèrent alors vers le co-directeur. Naruto émit un cri de la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas la venu du jeune homme. Il devait finir le travail beaucoup plus tard.

-Tu es enceinte Naruto ? J'ai bien entendu ? Demanda le brun pour confirmer ce qui venait d'entendre.

Minato et Itachi étaient restés paralysés par la révélation d'un nouveau né au sein du clan, mais surtout aussi par l'arrivé du jeune frère. On pouvait voir à l'arrière le bras de la jeune Naruko qui avait tenté d'empêcher le concerné de rentrer dans le bureau.

-..oui..Mais je n'en veux pas..Je..suis désolé…

-Naruto que dis-tu ?Il faut que nous parlons tous les deux ! cria alors Sasuke.

En attrapant le blond , il l'emmena à l'extérieur .Voyant que le blond refusa de coopérer , il le souleva pour le conduire à leur maison. Ce genre de discussion devait se faire qu'entre eux. Ce n'était pas forcément une chose à étaler ainsi.

Durant l'intervention du brun, les autres membres étaient restés scotchés sur place. Ce fut le chef de la famille des Uchiwa qui brisa le silence.

-Je pense que je n'aurai pas dû prévenir Sasuke de ma venu ici.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Itachi, je ne savais pas que mon fils allait m'annoncer sa grossesse et encore moins son envie d'avorter…Naruko qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Hé bien..Naruto est effrayé à l'idée de fonder une famille…Il ne sent pas prêt à tout cela, c'est un stresse important pour lui. Vois-tu les changement corporels ne l'aident pas, il est devenu très émotif.

Tout le temps où Naruko discutait des craintes du blond, le couple était arrivé dans la chambre en pleine conversation. Sasuke avait déposé délicatement le renard sur le lit sans trop le brusquer.

-Maintenant que nous somme seuls, exprime-toi! vas- y ! Trancha Sasuke

-Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ! Je suis…je..Tu ne comprends pas !

-J'aimerai comprendre justement ! J'apprend que tu es enceinte et tu souhaites avorter dans mon dos avec l'aide ton père et de mon frère.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça dans ton dos ! J'ai juste voulu des conseils et de l'aide, Sasuke ! est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

-J'aimerai te comprendre Naruto, je fais tout pour, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas de notre enfant ? J'aimerai…

-On est jeune…Je viens à peine de reprendre mes études…mais…Je suis perdu dans mes sentiments pour toi…Tu m'attires, tu es doux…Pourquoi je reste encore perdu

-Pourquoi es-tu perdu Naruto?

Sasuke s'agenouilla au bord du lit pour prendre les mains de Naruto. Il aurait voulu que cette annonce soit joyeuse et qu'ils le fêtent dignement. Néanmoins, le renard était déprimé, il pleurait, son corps était recroquevillé.

-Je…hé bien…j'aimerai encore apprendre à te connaitre, j'aimerai qu'on voyage, qu'on parcourt le monde ensemble. J'aimerai approfondir notre lien. Je veux découvrir toutes tes qualités et tes défauts. Je ne veux pas me sentir enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux du monde des pleurs, du changements des couches et des cris incessants d'un môme.

-Naruto…je te l'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais, je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde. Je sais que l'arrivé d'un enfant demande des sacrifices, du temps et de la patience mais je suis avec toi. Tu me découvres tous les jours, et moi aussi j'apprend réellement à te connaître. Si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose l'arrivé de cette enfant, je serai avec toi quoi qu'il advienne.

-Sasuke…Je…

-Laisses-moi terminer s'il te suis heureux que tu commences à vouloir me découvrir, je veux t'apporter mille choses, on voyagera si tu veux. Mais saches que si tu ne veux pas le garder je n'aurai absolument rien à te reprocher.

-Sasuke…je crois..que je commence à t'aimer…Je t'aime

Les mots que Naruto prononça fit quitter la place du brun pour sauter dans les bras du blond. Il le serra fortement. Des petites perles ont quitté les yeux du loup pour rejoindre celle du visage du blond.

-Sasuke j'ai peur…si on le garde tu resteras ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Tu …aimeras encore mais si je suis difforme ?

-Naruto..tu es un idiot tu sais que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu gardes l'enfant, je t'accompagnerai, s'il faut que je démissionne pour t'aider je le ferais. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour l'élever à deux et jamais seul.

Le loup pris le visage du blond entre les mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'échange fut passionnelle et profond. Leurs langues se chevaucha pour ensuite se quitter afin de découvrire de nouveau leurs corps sensuel et animé par le désire.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux, étaient enlacés. Malgré, les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille, ils s'aimaient. Naruto se réveilla en se rappelant de sa déclaration. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui n'était pas sûr de ces sentiments puisqu'il avait avoué la vérité qu'il avait tenté de voilé.

Sasuke se réveilla doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier.

-Que veut mon adorable renard à manger après cette folle nuit ?

Le surnom fit rougir Naruto, il cacha son visage sous les draps.

-Je veux bien…de la viande grillé avec des oeufs durs, et comme dessert une pâte d'haricot fournie. Ah oui, un jus au concombre citron, ça aide à la concentration.

-Chéri…Tu crois pas que ton estomac va digérer tout ça ?

-Déjà mon estomac il est capable de tout avaler, et arrête avec tes surnoms, je suis pas à l'aise !

-D'accord mon poussin !

-Mais ! Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

-Pas de problèmes mon amour!

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le blond qui fonça sur Sasuke à moitié nu. Il se mit à frapper le brun avec toutes ses neuf appendices sorties. Le cadet les évita avec beaucoup d'agilité.

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi mouvementé mon chéri, cela me fait frissonner d'envie.

Naruto stoppa tout mouvement pour courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Son corps n'était pas près à revivre une telle expérience. Il avait joui quatre fois. Le brun n'avait cessé d'utiliser toute sorte de posture et imaginable. Il se demandait d'où venait cette culture sur le sexe qu'il possédait. Peut-être son frère l'avait instruit ? Cette pensée fit rire le blond qui ne sut quoi dire.

En attendant que le blond finissait de se préparer, Sasuke rassurant son frère par message, en lui expliquant dans les grosses lignes que Naruto allait mieux. Il avait besoin de mettre au clair certain point. L'enfant était toujours bien prévu.

Dès que l'envoi du message était fait, son téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Sasuke je suis fier de toi ! Je vais être tonton ! C'est magnifique ! Il faut que Naruto aille à l'hôpital faire des testes, on doit estimer sa grossesse

-Itachi…Tu

-C'est vrai il faut agrandir votre maison après tout il y a que votre chambre comme dortoire. Je vais en parler avec Minato on va rajouter quelques pièces en plus. Tu en penses quoi d'une salle de jeux pour bébé ?

-Itachi…Je

-Je suis le parrain j'espère ? On est resté dans l'inquiétude toute la nuit avec la famille de mon beau-frère ! J'ai dormi du coup chez Minato. Mince, le boulot pose deux jours de congés le temps que Naruto accepte tout ça.

-Ferme-la deux minutes

-Ok…Tu voulais dire quelque choses ?

-Déjà laisses-nous respirer, j'ai peut-être convaincu Naruto, cependant on aimerait y aller à notre rythme. Je ne veux pas qui se braque. Il est déjà préoccupé par ses études. L'arrivé de l'enfant chamboule tous ces plans de carrières…Je suis très heureux que Naruto porte le fruit de notre amour, mais j'ai peur qu'il craque et que je sois pas apte à le soutenir, j'ai peur pour lui…

-Je vois...Rassure le déjà. Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi

-Oui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Et non je ne pense pas que tu seras le parrain, je te vois très mal dans ce genre de rôle..

-Mais je suis ton frère comment oses tu me faire ça ? Moi ton frère ! Je t'ai changé les couches, j'ai accepté tous tes vomis, et que tu me refiles tes gastros. J'ai eu des poux et des puces pour toi ! Comment oses-tu ! J'ai conseillé Kakashi de t'apprendre les joies des nuits bestiales !

-Tiens…on dirait que sa coupe..Allo ? Allo ? Mince ça coupe Bye

-Sasuke !

Le brun savait que son frère voulait être le parrain, mais il devait y aller doucement. Il ne savait pas si Naruto était enceinte de 2 jours ou bien 2 semaines, il l'avait tellement fait. Le corps du blond était un pêcher à la luxure.

-Sasuke ?

Une petit voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille le fait sortir de ces songes. Aussitôt, il quitta ces fantasmes pour amener les plats pour son petit renard affamé.

-Me voilà mon renard

-Hn..J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton frère

-Ah…Oublie-le, il est juste un peu gaga quand il s'y met. Ne t'inquiète de rien.

-Hé bien, il a raison je pense que je devrais faire une visite à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, peut-être que mon comportement et mes chaleurs ses derniers temps sont la cause du bébé.

Effectivement, le brun n'y avait même pas pensé. Il croyait que le blond avait de multiple caractère, il s'était vite habitué à ces vagues de violence pour une miette, et à ses baisers remplis d'amour au moindre contact sensuel.

-Je demanderai à Itachi de prendre rendez-vous pour toi.

-En faite, merci...tant que tu seras avec moi, je pense que je tiendrai le coup. D'ailleurs, cela ne me dérange pas que Itachi sois le parrain j'avais l'intention de demander à ma sœur d'être la marraine.

Sasuke cru qu'il allait recracher son repas sur le visage de son chaton. Il eu le réflexe Uchiwa de s'abstenir.

Après un petit déjeuner très fournie, les deux amants se dirigeaient cette fois, main dans la main dans la demeure du chef de clan. Il y avait du monde qui les attendaient. On pouvait voir tous les kitsunes réunis sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Quelques membres du clan Uchiwa étaient présents telles que Jungo et un autre garde du corps. Kakashi était dans le coin, il avait la tête d'un homme qui avait passé la nuit blanche à attendre une réponse à sa demande au mariage.

Lorsque le couple s'avança à l'entrée tout le monde s'inclina à leur passage. Sasuke avait juré en marmonnant. Il savait qu'Itachi n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Il était obligé d'en avertir tout le peuple.

Le chef du clan de Uzumaki avait sorti ses plus beaux habits pour l'occasion, sa sœur avait fait de même, elle portait le kimono qu'elle avait mis pour le mariage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Itachi ?

-Rien…

-Itachi ! Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ?

-J'ai averti Minato qui a prévenu sa fille qui elle-même a prévenu Iruka qui lui a prévenu le reste du clan et par la suite est arrivé aux oreilles de Kakashi qui à son tour a prévenu le clan de la bonne nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke de toute façon, tout le monde l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant que c'est fait, nous pouvons discuter en paix sans avoir des risques de se chamailler.

Les mots du blond étaient très réconfortants pour le brun. Le couple s'installa près du chef de clan. Minato n'arrêtait pas de toucher le ventre de son fils pour sentir le moindre mouvement. Naruko dû le calmer pour lui expliquer que c'était trop tôt pour le moment.

Itachi envisage des plans d'agrandissement de leur maison. Les renards et les loups travaillent dessus. Pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi lançait des regards à Iruka en espérant avoir une réponse. Le petit messager dessina un oui imaginaire avec l'aide de sa queue. Le loup sauta dans ces bras et annonça la nouvelle.

-Portons un toast au bébé ! Au mariage de Kakashi et Iruka ! Et à notre alliance avec les Uzumaki avait hurlé Itachi.

Ce jour-là la fête dura toute le nuit. Tous les participants avaient fini par dormir sur place. Les couples s'étaient mis en recule dans l'ancienne chambre de ce dernier.

Les jours se mirent à défiler à une vitesse fulgurante, Naruto avait refait une crise d'angoisse, il refusait d'aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on l'ausculte. Il craignait qu'on lui retire l'enfant. Sasuke a dû user de tous les stratagèmes les plus imaginables pour emmener le blond dans leur hôpital privé.

Depuis plusieurs années les Hyuga avaient mis en place un certain froid avec le clan Uchiwa, refusant de partager leur connaissance medical. Ils l'avaient jalousement garder pour eux. A cause de leur fierté , les Uchiwa décida alors de construire un hôpital et des centres pharmaceutique qui leur étaient entièrement dédiés, aucun autre clan n'avait accès à cette hospital. Malgré les dires de Sasuke, le blond avait eu très peu confiance, surtout en voyant la majorité des animalius ailés.

Le loup lui expliquait que leur ancêtres leur avait transmis des connaissances médicales ,qui permettait de soigner plusieurs maladies, et d'aider à la mise au monde d'un enfant.

-Mais Sasuke regarde ce docteur ! Elle a des cheveux roses ! L'autre à des cheveux blonds platine! Tu veux que j'accouche dans cet hôpital décoloré.

Les remarques du blond ne plaisaient pas aux deux médecins présent dans la salle. Ils avaient appris que le blond avait eu plusieurs crise d'angoisse. Mais pas au point d'en arriver cette extrémité là.

-Mon chéri, calme toi, ce sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Tu vas juste t'installer ici. Elles vont te faire quelques piqûres pour l'avancement de la grossesse. Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi.

-Bon puisque que Monsieur Uchiwa Naruto a du mal à accepter nous pouvons reporter le rendez-vous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino, il fera ses analyses aujourd'hui. Répondant le brun d'un ton neutre.

-Mais Sasuke ! Je veux pas

-Poussin, je te promet que si tu refuses alors qu'il est déjà ici, tu vas le regretter amèrement. Je te promet de te mettre au légume pendant de très long mois. Tu ne mangeras plus de ramen, et encore moins de gâteau.

La menace du brun eut pour effet de calmer le jeune homme. Il se laissa faire, il ne voulait pas être privé de la bonne nourriture du brun et encore moins des gâteau que lui offrait son homme.

Les analyses furent plutôt rapide, l'Uzumaki avait eu des craintes imaginaires sauf pour le prélèvement de son sang. Lorsque que l'échographie fut installé. Les deux hommes purent voir des masses apparaître.

-Oh mais c'est merveilleux vous attendez plusieurs bébés !

-Des jumeaux ! J'en suis sûre comme mes parents ! Ria le blond.

-Non des triplés. Alors ici, là et là se sont les cœurs. Comme on peut les constater, ils sont à peine visible. Vous êtes à environ un mois et demi de grossesse. Vous allez entamer bientôt votre deuxième mois selon le processus accéléré de votre clan.

-Quoi des triplés ! Cria le renard

-Calme toi Naruto, c'est normal, ton père t'avais prévenu, que la fécondité était important dans ton clan.

-Donc, comme je le disais, à l'allure où avance la grossesse vous n'avez pas de quoi à vous inquiéter. Je pense d'ici quatre, cinq mois, les bébés arriveront. Rassura le médecin. Je pense que vu le nombre, la grossesse prendra un certain temps, s'il y avait qu'un seul enfant vous auriez accoucher dans la semaine qui suit.

Les révélations du médecin ailé, fit évanouir le blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de choses, surtout pas à des triplés.

Le brun eut un coup de panique quand il vit son amant tombé dans les pommes. Les chose ne s'arrangeaient pas pour eux.

Malgré l'arrivé des bébés, les deux médecins avaient rassuré le brun. Naruto devait venir une fois par semaine pour voir l'évolution des bébés. Lorsque que Sasuke arriva chez lui, tout le monde demanda les résultats de la grossesse du blond. Sasuke dû lancer un regard noir pour que tout monde le laisse respirer et surtout que le blond était encore dans les vapes.

Les semaines se défilaient rapidement, Naruto continuait ses études chez lui avec l'aide sa sœur. Itachi avait eu la merveilleuse idée de proposer des cours accélérés pour qu'il n'a pas à craindre pour son avenir professionnel.

Malheureusement, Naruto était souvent épuisé. Les cours accélérés d'Itachi était une torture. La grossesse le rendait mou. Son concours approcha à grand pas, il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant de pouvoir le passer. Il se sentait lourd et impuissant. Son père le força à suivre des cours de yoga, ce qui améliora en soit très peu la situation. Sasuke tentait de rassurer son homme en lui donnant tout son amour. Mais Naruto se rendait à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas beau à voir.

Il était difforme. Son ventre prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il voulait remettre son kimono de mariage pour assister à celui d'Iruka qui arrivait à grand pas mais, lorsqu'il essaya le tissus se mit à craquer. Il a fallu une bonne semaine à Sasuke pour consoler son amant. Il fit venir des couturiers pour réparer le kimono de leur mariage pour consoler le é ça, il se sentait laid.

C'est alors que Naruko souffla une meilleure idée à Sasuke pour consoler son frère.

-Couche avec lui. Il se sentira mieux. Le sexe répare tous les maux.

-Quoi ? Le médecin à fortement déconseiller toute chose brusque à Naruto !

-Depuis combien temps vous n'avez rien fait ? Depuis que tu sais qu'il est enceinte ? Je suis sûr que tu es tendu comme un string. Tu as besoin de lui, comme il a besoin de toi.

-Tu racontes des idioties. Je n'en reviens pas que tu me donnes un conseil pareil ! Je croyais que tu aimais ton frère.

-Je l'aime beaucoup. Regarde à quelle point il déprime…Il se sent laid, il croit que tu vas le rejeter à tout moment. Pourtant, il n'est qu'à deux mois et demi de grossesse, il a l'aire d'avoir atteint 6 mois de grossesse normal. N'importe qui dans sa situation se sentirai affreux.

-Hn, mon amour devrait lui suffire.

-Des fois, le sexe résout pas mal de soucis dans un couple.

-C'est Itachi qui t'en a parlé ou Kakashi avec ces idées loufoques

Naruko rougissa en entendant le prénom de l'aîné. Itachi s'était confié à son frère pour les sentiments qu'il portait pour la jeune fille. Il avait entamé plusieurs phases de séduction. Sasuke était heureux pour lui, mais le brun craignait qu'il soit rejeter. Car elle était la dernière héritière. Naruto ne pouvait pas reprendre le clan sans que Minato donne son consentement car il s'était marié à l'Uchiwa. Son mariage en tant dominé l'amenait à perdre son titre. Sauf si le père menait à mourir, il pouvait reprendre le clan avec l'accord de son époux.

\- Ton frère n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Encore moins Kakashi…Les kitsune sont connus pour être des créatures magnifiques qui sont en proie de luxure. Donc si Naruto se sent délaissé de ce côté-là il se sentira laid. Logique.

Le brun ne sait plus quoi répondre à la remarque de la jeune fille. En revenant chez lui, il vit le blond dans la chambre des futurs bébés. Le blond vêtu d'une grand robe de chambre pliait des petits habits de multiple couleurs. Il ne savait pas si les futurs bébés étaient des filles ou des garçons car les bébés bougeaient à chaque échographie. Ino avait déclaré « Sa sera la surprise de l'accouchement ». Naruto rigolait à cette blague. Ils avaient donc tous les deux décidés de mettre des couleurs neutres sur les murs de la chambre des bébés.

Itachi avait tellement voulu agrandir la maison, qu'il avait prévu des chambres d'enfant supplémentaires. Il justifiait son acte par le fait « Vos enfants ne seront pas toujours des bébés, ils ne pourront plus dormir dans cette grande pièce, ils auront besoin d'espace quand ils auront l'âge de marcher »

Le loup fut à deux doigts d'étriper son frère mais il s'abstenait pour son homme.

-Alors mon chéri ça été ta journée ? Demanda le loup

-Mouai…J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à réviser, les cours de yoga me saoule plus qu'autre chose..Donc je suis allé acheter des habits avec mon père pour me calmer un peu. Mes hormones me rendent insupportables.

Le blond avait tendance à hurler à chaque instant ou faire des crises d'angoisses répétées. Et comme le brun n'était pas souvent présent malgré qu'Itachi est assoupli son emploi du temps, il était souvent au boulot pour peaufiner les dernières contrats.

-Viens un instant avec moi on va se reposer un peu.

-J'ai pas envie de me reposer là Sasuke, je veux terminer le pliage des habits

Plan 1 : Emmener Naruto dans la chambre. Échec total pensa le cadet.

-J'ai besoin de toi mon amour…Tu sais que je t'aime ? Miaula sensuellement le brun

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais là j'ai la flemme de me bouger

Plan 2 : Emmener Naruto dans la chambre par la voix de l'amour. Échec totale.

-Naruto bouge toi s'il te plait, j'aimerai vraiment tu viennes, je te promet de faire tous les plats que tu veux ce soir.

-Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

-Oui

-Il y a intérêt que ce soit important.

Plan 3 : Convaincre Naruto par l'appât de la nourriture. Réussit

Le blond se leva avec difficulté. Il posa ces mains par réflexe sur son ventre arrondi. On pouvait entendre les battements des coeurs des petits. Cela rassura à chaque fois le blond et prouvait que les bébés étaient en bonne santé et énergétique.

-Me voilà dans la chambre, tu veux quoi au juste ? J'attend.

Le brun fit asseoir le blond et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Les yeux du blond s'agrandit de surprise.

-Sas..On devrait rien faire, le médecin nous l'a déconseillé.

-Je t'aime, et je te veux tout entier. Te voir avec ce magnifique ventre me donne des envies.

Naruto ne put contester, car lui aussi avait envie du brun depuis plusieurs mois. Le fait que ce soit le brun qui fasse le premier pas, le rassura aussitôt. Le renard pressa les lèvres du brun pour accentuer le baisé enflammé avant de le remettre dans l'ambiance.

La robe vola dans la pièce ainsi que les habits du brun. La langue du loup parcouru tous les recoins du blond . Il aimait la sensation et la douceur de son amant. Puis, il se mit à attaquer les tétons qui s'étaient durcis au contact de ce dernier. Il les suçait avec beaucoup de frénésie.

-Sa…Sa..je …sens..ah !

Du lait sortait dans les tétons du blond. Le brun en fut mille fois plus excité et se mit à avaler le nouveau contenu. Les cris du blond étaient jouissif. Les mains du renard ne cessaient pas d'appuyer la tête du brun pour qui continua à retirer le nouveau liquide tout fraichement sortie.

-Oh…sasuke…

Ayant était satisfait de ce nouveau goût le brun descendit sa bouche vers la verge bien tendue du blond. Il entama de léger va et vient. Il ne voulait pas que le blond jouisse tout de suite. Il prenait tout son temps, jusqu'à que celui-ci en redemande plus. Il fit de nouveau parcourir cette fois-ci dans l'orifice du blond avec sa langue. Ce nouveau contact fit tendre le corps du blond. Les gémissements résonnaient dans toute la maison.

-Plus sasuke..met là..

-Met quoi beau blond ?

-Tu..tu le sais !

-Hm..non !

-Je veux ton pénis idiot ! Hurla le blond entre deux gémissements

Cela le plaisait de titiler son amant surtout quand celui-ci réclame quelque choses dont il connaissait la réponse.

Sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça en lui délicatement car il n'avait pas préparé son homme à le recevoir depuis un moment.

Naruto ressenti de légère douleur mais les mains du brun parcouraient son corps en même temps. Cela avait pour effet de le calmer, et de l'exciter encore plus. Quand Sasuke entra entièrement dans le blond , il commença à se cambrer légèrement. Les va et vient du brun s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure.

-Sa..Sa..sas !

Naruto s'était accroché à l'épaule du brun jusqu'à le griffer. La sensation était immense pour lui. Depuis trop longtemps, il n'avait pas été touché ainsi. Sasuke embrassa dans l'élan pour lui donner un rythme dense et violent. Leurs voix résonnaient . Leur corps suaient sous le plaisir corporel. La cadence était rythmé par les pulsions de chacun. Le lait du blond se mit à sortir tout seul dans leurs orifices pour joindre au goutte de sueur.

Soudain, la jouissance arriva et fit cambrer les deux corps. Sasuke se déversa dans le blond, tant dit que Naruto se vida sur son ventre très arrondi. Le brun quitta l'orifice du plaisir pour lécher la semence du renard. Naruto sentait la chaleur du brune s'écouler hors de lui, il était pleinement satisfait.

-Sasuke..merci..

-De rien mon chaton, saches que tu as un excellent goût.

Subitement la porte se mit à être frapper fortement.

-Naruto ! Sasuke! sortaient vite tous les deux ! Il y a un problème dehors. Sasuke termina son nettoyage sur le ventre de son amant et enfila juste son pantalon pour ouvrir la porte.

-Iruka ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-C'est grave ! Il faut qu'on évacue le clan ! Les Hyuga ont appris qu'un renard aurait été la cause de la blessure de l'héritière. Il demande à ce que tous les renards se présentent ! Il faut vous évacuer immédiatement !.

Sasuke eut juste de le temps de récolter l'information et rhabilla son amant à une vitesse fulgurante. Il le porta comme une princesse pour le diriger vers l'extérieur avec Iruka. Cependant des animalus les attendaient.

-Que voulez-vous ? déclara froidement le brun

-Nous voulons juste discuter avec tous les représentants du clan des kitsunes

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole était un animalus aqueux de type combattant de siam. C'était des poissons agressives, qui portait des nageoires très denses et filamenteuses. Leur couleur appendice variée en fonction de leur humeur. Celle de l'homme en question était d'un rouge très vif. Donc une couleur très féroce. Ces cheveux longs bruns mélangés au rouge étaient lâche afin d'admirer sa puissance et son rang. Plus un animalus aqueu avait les cheveux long, plus son rang était important.

-Vous êtes ?

-Oh excusez-moi, j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières répondit l'homme de façon hypocrite. Je suis Hyuga Neji, cousin proche de la prince Hyuga Hinata. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un kitsune avait blessé notre princesse il y a trois mois. Nous sommes donc venu punir l'intru.

-C'est impossible ! Notre clan n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Lâcha le blond

-On ne s'adressait pas à vous catin d'Uchiwa ! Avait hurler une jeune fille au côté de Hyuga qui portait une tenue similaire à la sienne

Sasuke vu rouge. Il déposa son amant pour foncer sur la jeune fille. Au moment où, il alla le frapper, Itachi s'interposa.

-Je vous pris de maintenir votre langage Mademoiselle Hyuga Hanabi. Ce renard ainsi que tous les autres sont sous ma protection. La moindre insulte de votre part sera perçu comme une attaque contre notre clan.

-Hanabi, n'intervient pas quand je parle, tu ne fais que envenimer la situation. Pesta Neji

La jeune fille se cacha derrière son cousin, elle avait vu sa vie défiler au moment ou le brun allait la frapper. Même Neji n'avait pas vu le loup se déplacer, il conclut qui devait rester prudent.

-Nous demandons au clan Uzumaki une compensation, puisqu'ils sont en cause, nous demandons l'attribution de leur clan.

-Cela est impossible. Intervient Minato. Nous sommes sous la protection des Uchiwa, vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous.

-Hé bien, vous n'avez qu'à quitter cette protection, sinon Hisashi déclare la guerre ouverte.

-Cela serait une erreur, de plus, plus aucune guerre n'est tolérée, nos ancêtres ont bannie toute acte de violence. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu au sujet de la preuve en question.

-Hisashi ne veut pas prendre en compte les ancêtres, sa fille a été souillé. Une réparation est réclamé. La preuve provient de la bouche de sa sœur, elle affirme avoir vu un renard tourner autour de la jeune princesse.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve annonça Itachi. Ce ne sont que des spéculations à l'encontre du clan Uzumaki.

Naruto sentait que la tension était tendue. Tout se déroulait devant leur maison. Tout le clan des Uzumaki les avaient rejoint. Naruko se posta au côté d'Itachi pour montrer sa position de futur héritière. Minato s'était placé avec Iruka devant le couple.

Pour le clan Hyuga, une masse s'était placé autour du nouveau arrivant.

-Bon, il faut dans tous les cas un arrangement. Nous souhaitons justement éviter toute guerre. Pourquoi ne pas donner l'une de vos future progéniture à notre clan ? Demanda Neji. Cela se serait une compensation parfaite pour Hisashi.

-Comment osez-vous ! Hurla à plein poumon le loup cadet. Ces yeux virent à un rouge flamboyant. Sa queue frémissait dans tous les sens. Il était prêt à tuer sans la moindre hésitation, il suffisait que son frère lui demande et il irait arracher le cou des deux membres de la royauté.

-Sasuke, laisse-les parler. Comme vous le savez mon frère est marié, et donc par principe, Naruto et sa famille nous appartienne. Donc si vous voulez pourrions nous en discuter de tout cela ailleurs.

-Bien, j'en informe Monsieur Hisashi. Nous reviendrons demain ici. Pendant ce temps, il faudra que vous trouviez une compensation.

-Allez plutôt interroger votre princesse je suis sûr qu'elle connaît la réponse de votre « fameux » renard.

Les sous-entendus d'Itachi firent claquer les queues des aquatiques et les nageoirs de quelque membre de la famille Hyuga.

Après leur départ. Sasuke n'avait pas quitté son regard rouge. Tout le monde décida que pour le bien du clan il devait évacuer chez les Uchiwa, mais Naruko et les 10 kitsune que composés le clan refusa. Itachi fut contraint de demander aux canins et aux ailés de venir en renfort pour la protection du clan. Naruto ne pouvait non plus quitter le clan. La grossesse rendait ces mouvements trop difficile.

Sakura arriva en renfort avec du matériel. Un fauteuil roulant apparut afin de limiter les mouvements et diminuait la fatigue au blond.

-Bon annonça Naruko, qui est le coupable dans notre clan ?

La jeune fille fixa chacun des renards, mais elle ne vit aucun coupable

-Personne répondit Itachi..C'est entièrement de notre faute…Un membre des canins est tombé éperdument amoureuse de Hyuga Hinata. Les deux jeunes gens se voyaient en cachette. Quand on a découvert la nature de leur relation, nous avons demandé qu'ils cessent tout de suite avant que cela se répercute. Malgré mes avertissements, ils se sont revus, sauf que le clan Hyuga eut vent des balades nocturne de la jeune princesse. Au moment où ils se cachèrent, Hyuga Hinata tomba, et fut blessé grièvement à la jambe. Notre subordonné a tout juste eu le temps de s'enfuir.

-Effectivement c'est compliqué…Vous ne pouvez pas dénoncer votre subordonné sans que cela déclenche une guerre.

-C'est pas grave si une guerre est déclenchée ! Ils ont osé salir le nom de mon bien-aimé ! Ils ont souhaité que je leur offre l'un de nos enfants ! Pour en faire quoi ? Une pute ? Un esclave ? Jamais je ne pardonnerai ça ! Hurla le brun

-Sasuke, il faut que tu te calmes, prend exemple sur ton mari, il a su s'abstenir dans cette situation délicat. Déclara le chef de clan.

-Mon cher enfant,notre doctrine veut que notre clan porte comme message la paix et non la haine. Toute cette colère ne t'apportera que des ennuies. Annonça Minato.

-Mon père a raison Sasuke, il faut que tu gardes ton calme. J'ai besoin de toi, et ils ont besoin de nous.

Naruto prit la main du brun pour le coller à son ventre bien arrondi. Des petits mouvements battaient sur le ventre de ce dernier. Sasuke se calma et ses yeux repris une teinte noire profonde. Il se colla à son amant pour sentir au mieux ses futurs enfants dans le ventre du blond.

-Que faisons-nous en attendant ?

-Je voudrais proposer quelque choses demanda soudain Jungo qui s'était placé derrière le couple principale.

-Nous écoutons Jungo qu'as-tu à nous proposer. Ordonna Itachi

-J'aimerai que vous me dénoncer à la place de Kiba. Comme ça le clan des canins n'aura rien à craindre. Hisashi ne déclara pas la guerre. Je serai peut-être réduit en esclave mais cela en vaut la peine

-Le clan Uzumaki refuse cela ! Nous ne pouvons pas vendre quelqu'un pour assurer la survie d'un clan. Trancha Naruko

-Madame, Naruko, pardonnez-moi de vous couper ainsi, mais nous ne parlons pas que d'un seul clan, mais bien de plusieurs clans, de tous les animalius. Si une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater nous serions tous impactés. Je souhaite porter garant à ceci. J'aimerai rendre service au Uchiwa de m'avoir élever tout ce temps et de m'avoir reconnu comme les leurs malgré mes origines confuses.

Il est vrai que tous les membres des Uchiwa avaient des appendices noires, il était le seul à posséder un appendice roux.

-Comment ça tu as des origines confuses ?

-Monsieur Uzumaki Minato, je suis un métisse…Je proviens d'une grande partie du clan Uchiwa mais mon grand-père était un renard, un Uzumaki.

-Mais c'est pire ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un Uzumaki se sacrifier annonça la jeune fille avec pleine de vigueur.

-Arrêter ! J'aimerai me dénoncer moi-même !

Tous les regards se portaient sur Kiba qui était accompagné de son fidèle chien

-Mais bon sang ! Que fais-tu là Kiba ! Avait demandé le cadet

-Je ne peux pas rester caché ! Je dois payer le prix de ma bêtise ! J'aimerai me rendre au rendez-vous demain !

-Kiba, je ne peux pas te laisser faire une telle chose, cela se répercuterai sur nous tous.

-Je leur dirait que vous n'étiez au courant de rien !

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir pour tout le monde. Dit le chef de clan Uzumaki. Nous avons tous eu une dure après-midi. Le mieux serait de nous reposer et d'oublier nos petits tracas.

Tous les animalus reprirent le chemin du retour. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils aviseraient en fonction de la situation demain..

Dans leur lit d'amour, Naruto avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il venait de vivre une chose traumatisante. Il avait peur que le brun fasse une folie demain

-Hm…Tu ne dors pas Naruto ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien…J'ai peur que tu blesses quelqu'un demain, j'ai peur que la haine te prend de nouveau le dessus. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur d'élever nos enfants sans toi.

-Pardon de t'avoir effrayé, je te promets que demain je ne ferais rien qui mettrait en danger les enfants et toi.

-Je veux surtout que tu me promets de rester auprès de moi et ne jamais laisser la haine t'envahir.

-…Oui je te le promets, maintenant rendors toi, car demain s'annonce compliqué.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Tous le clans des Uchiwa s'étaient installés devant l'entrée du clan des Uzumaki. Aucun citoyen n'était allé au travail. Tous avaient rejoint leur clan d'origine. La paix était fragilisée. Une guerre était sur le point d'éclater. Le couple s'était installé près des chefs de clan respectifs. Pour Kiba, il fut mis à l'arrière avec le groupe des canins. Pour les ailés, ils survolaient le ciel afin de guetter l'arrivée d'individus.

-Maître ! Le clan Hyuga arrive

-Bien ! Préparez-vous à les accueillir

Les ailés quittèrent le ciel pour se positionner sur le côté afin d'assurer la garde du clan. Les Hyuga prirent place face à leur ennemie. Hisashi accompagné de ces deux filles et de son cousin. Celui-ci s'avançait afin de communiquer avec le clan adverse.

-Hé bien, Uchiwa Itachi, je ne te savais pas aussi matinal. Ramenez une table et des chaises nous allons discuter comme des personnes rationnelles, déclara le chef des animalus aqueux.

Ces cheveux touchaient le sol. Tous avaient une couleur rouge vive. Leurs colères étaient très présentes, seule Hinata avait une couleur violette, qui signifiait un grand stresse et de la peur de la jeune fille.

Quand les tables et les chaises furent installés, Hisashi et ses subalternes s'installèrent. Itachi, Minato suivie de Naruko, et du couple Naruto et Sasuke, rejoignirent la table.

-Hm, la présence de Uchiwa Naruto n'était pas nécessaire.

-Il reste mon fils, donc il est essentiel pour moi. Coupa Minato

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

-J'aimerai d'abord annoncer que le clan Uzumaki n'a rien avoir avec cela. Ils sont innocents. Déclara Itachi

-Hé bien…Vous remettez les paroles de ma fille en cause ? Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle ment ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que votre fille mentait. J'ai juste dit que le coupable n'était pas le clan Uzumaki.

-Donc qui est le coupable qui a blessé ma fille ? C'est vous ? Le clan Uchiwa ?

La tension monta d'un cran. Tous les animalius aqueu se mirent en garde. Les ailés se mirent à voler au ciel pour prévenir de toute attaque. Subitement un canin quitta les rangs pour se placer près des tables.

-Arrêter, le coupable c'est moi ! Je suis Inuzuka Kiba ! Je fais parti des canins protégé par le maître Itachi. Mon maître n'est pas au courant que je suis l'homme qui a en effet blessé votre fille par mégarde

-Quoi ! Que quelqu'un tue cette homme.

Neji se leva rapidement, au moment où il alla arracher le cœur du pauvre canin. Deux jeunes gens se placèrent au milieu pour s'interposer.

-Stop ! Père !

-Hinata ? Et toi Minato pourquoi t'interposes-tu ?

-Mon clan véhicule la paix, toute violence est condamnée. Je ne peux pas laisser cet homme mourir !

Itachi avait retenu Naruko fermement. Elle allait se lever quand Minato lui fit signe de la retenir, Sasuke quand à lui avait retenu Naruto qui voulait sauver le pauvre maître chien

-Et toi ma fille ? Que me vaut ton comportement ? Tu es une non violente ? Foutaise ! Va te rassoir immédiatement !

-Non père ! J'aime cet homme ! C'est avec lui que je veux vivre ma vie ! Ne lui faites rien.

Des échos de surprise se firent entendre dans les clans adverses. Hinata venait d'avouer son amour pour le condamné. Hisashi vit ces couleurs changées pour faire place à un noir très profond. Tous les animalius aquatiques reculèrent de peur. Lorsque le noir apparaissait sur les appendices telle que les écailles ou la crête dorsale, cela signifiait une colère profonde, l'animalius était prêt à tuer.

-Ma fille, je te demande de retirer tout de suite ces paroles fugaces où tu en paieras aussi le prix du sang !

-Non ! Je voudrai que tu cesses cette haine que tu portes pour tous les clans que tu considères inférieurs à nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps dans les eaux profondes ! Certain membre de mon clan travaille avec les gens de la surface pourquoi je ne pourrai pas avoir des relations avec eux ?

-Tu es ma fille ! Héritière du futur trône ! Tu te comportes comme une putain !

-Hinata n'est pas une putain ! C'est la fille que j'aime et avec qui je souhaite construire ma vie !

Kiba s'était placée entre Hisashi et Hinata. Il sortit ses griffes prêtes à attaquer.

-Comment oses-tu te dresser face à moi, espèce de vermine !

-Arrête Hisashi ! Tout cela ne servirai à rien de faire couler du sang ! dit Itachi

-Tout cela est de ta faute ,Uchiwa ! Si tu avais mieux traiter tes vermines on n'en serai pas là ! Guela le chef des animalius aquatiques

-Pourquoi ne pas marier ta fille à ce subalterne ? Cela pourrait mener à un arrangement.

La proposition de Minato fit sursauter tout l'ensemble des animalius. Un mariage ? L'héritière d'un grand empire mariée avec une « sous espèce » ? Ce n'était pas concevable pour Hisashi

-Je ne vendrais pas mes enfants comme tu l'as fait avec ton fils !

-Mon père ne m'a pas vendu ! C'est moi seul qui est accepté d'épouser et d'aimer Sasuke !

-Hahah aimer ? Regardes- toi tu portes ta progéniture, tu ne sers qu'à ça ! Il n'y aucun amour dans votre relation ! Juste un arrangement

-Faux ! Cria une nouvelle fois Naruto. Il quitta son siège pour faire face à Hisashi. Sasuke le suivit derrière. Il craignait que le blond se blesse ou qu'Hirashi l'attaque.

-J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il me la prouvait en souhaitant vivre dans mon clan et non le sien ! Il me laisse continuer mes études et faire ce qui me plait.

La déclaration du blond fut suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La mariée devait toujours se soumettre à son mari pour y passer le restant ces jours au côté de son époux. Le chef des Hyuga détourna le regard pour reprendre sa chaise et s'installa de nouveau.

-Hm…Je n'accepte pas ce mariage là en tout cas ! Si elle veut finir avec les Uchiwa je veux qu'elle épouse Uchiwa Itachi.

-Cela ne va pas être possible Monsieur Hyuga, car Uchiwa Itachi est mien ! interloqua Naruko

La renarde avait déclaré ça comme une bombe atomique. Le plus choqué fut le concerné. Sa tête tourna immédiatement dans les yeux bleus océan de la jeune fille. Elle avait clamé Uchiwa comme sienne donc comme futur époux. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le cadet. Les Uzumaki avaient le don de voler les cœurs des Uchiwa.

-Hé bien, merci madame Uzumaki Naruko, j'accepte avec joie votre proposition. Je ne pourrai pas épouser votre fille Hisashi. Donc, tu devrais laisser ta fille épousée Inuzuka Kiba, il est le représentant de son clan. Il est le fils de Tsume Inuzuka.

-Et que peuvent m'apporter ces chiens poisseux ?

-Ce sont des experts dans tous ce qui touchent les animaux. Ils sont de grands connaisseurs dans la guérison. De plus, ils possèdent une certaine partie du marché de ma firme. Si les deux se marient, je peux garantir une certaine part du marché avec les pays voisins qui te reviendra directement.

-Hm..c'est une offre intéressante, mais rien ne prouve ta bonne foi

-Pourtant, nous les Uchiwa n'avons qu'une parole.

-J'accepte mais j'impose une condition ! Je ne veux plus jamais que ma fille remette les pieds dans notre clan.

* * *

A la suite des événements passés, Hinata et Kiba se marièrent. La jeune fille n'avait plus le droit de voir ou parler à ses proches, elle devait passer par Itachi ou son mari. Le mariage fut célébré deux jour après le conflit, le chef des Uchiwa tenu parole et distribua certain part de son entreprise. Minato fut inquiet et demanda à léguer plutôt son entreprise que les part d'entreprise de l'Uchiwa. Itachi le rassurant en expliquant que c'était des clients dures à gérer, et il souhaitait s'en débarrasser.

Hisashi ne remarqua pas le fin stagène de ce dernier et fut pris dans son entreprise. Une nouvelle fois la paix régna malgré que la guerre avait été imminente. Maintenant, les jours heureux s'écoulèrent lentement, mais le clan Uchiwa et Uzumaki étaient en pleine effervescence. Iruka et Kakashi préparait leur mariage, le jour de la cérémonie approchait. Les deux mariés évitaient de se voir pour ne pas troubler les traditions ancestrales. Le messager des Uzumaki s'était confié à plusieurs reprises à Minato sur ses envies, qui était dû au pulsions du pouvoir des renards.

Pendant ce temps Naruko et Naruto réfléchissait à leurs avenirs au sein de leur clan. Si Naruko décidait de se marier avec Itachi, elle devait quitter son poste héréditaire. Minato demanda alors à Naruto d'assurer le poste. Car il fallait bien qu'Itachi reste. Le blond était déjà installé avec sa maison dans son propre clan.

Naruko et Itachi avaient décidé de célébrer leur union bien plus tard. Ils voulaient apprendre à se connaître avant d'entamer le mariage, ce qui laissa de la marge au blond pour se concentrer sur son concours. Le blond avait réussi à obtenir son concours et devient professeur, cependant il devait attendre la fin de son accouchement et 1 an d'abstinence.

Sasuke devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour le blond. Le ventre du kitsune était devenu très impressionnant. Kakashi ventait les mérites du jeune cadet qu'il nomma « Supersemence boy ». Car, c'était la première fois qu'une personne tombée enceinte pour son premier rapport. Le surnom du brun donné par le messager pris tellement d'ampleur que des films érotiques, des romans virent le jour. Sasuke avait damné Kakashi pour ça.

D'autres soucies vinrent également ce jour. Le cadet des loups dû quitter momentanément son travail pour s'occuper du blond. Le renard était devenu capricieux. Il ne voulait plus que le brun le quitte d'une seconde. Plusieurs fois, le loup eut peur de son amant lorsqu'il vit des yeux rouges comme les siens sur le visage de ce dernier. Sakura et Ino lui expliquaient que c'était les échanges sanguins entre les enfants et lui ce qui aboutissait à un tel changement.

Depuis cette histoire de guerre, le couple avait couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises malgré l'interdiction des médecins, les deux étaient devenus accros. Sasuke adorait maintenant malmener les tétons du blond pour y goûter le lait avant les enfants. Chaque soir, les deux partaient dans le plaisir de la chair. Le blond ne déprimait plus, les conseils de Naruko avait permis de calmer le renard . C'était devenu un sport au quotidien.

Le mariage d'Iruka arriva rapidement. Sasuke fit commander un nouveau kimono pour le jeune renard pour ne pas que son blond repart avec un nouveau pseudo déprimant. Il choisit un kimono plus coloré sur des bases plus jaune et orangé. Le blond avait fondu en larme en essayant le kimono. Cela lui rappela son mariage avec lui. Il aurait aimé revivre son mariage avec le brun . Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi enfermé sur lui-même. Sasuke lui avait avoué que si Kiba n'avait pas déconné, il lui aurait demandé sa main et serais venu harceler s'il avait refusé. Cette confidence fit rire le blond qui ne s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son brun était fou de lui.

Iruka portait un kimono très claire, un mélange de gris pastel et d'orange était dessus. Le brun était tombé amoureux du gris à force de fréquenter Kakashi. Pour le concerné, il portait un kimono bleu foncé avec le symbole des Uchiwa, une couleur vive était dessiné en bas de son kimono. Le orange. Cette couleur très caractéristique des attributs des kitsunes.

Lorsque que la fête batta à son plein, Naruko s'était fortement rapproché du brun, des paris avaient même été lancé pour déterminer la date dans leur futur mariage..

-Je paries que notre chef est comme Sasuke, il possède un poster géant, des photographies de la jeune fille. Intervient Kakashi

-Moi je te paries que Naruko aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle revient du clan et s'enferme dans sa chambre, je n'ai même plus droit d'y rentrer. Se prononça Iruka

Les deux compères étaient partie dans des éclats de fou rire

Lorsque la cérémonie des bols furent terminer, les deux amants ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Le pire fut de les calmer pendant la fête des mariés, Itachi les avaient retrouvés prêts à se donner l'un à l'autre. Une colère furax eut pour mérite de punir Kakashi et sa perversité. Jusqu'à que la fête soit fini il n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher d'Iruka.

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé à leur affaire, Naruto et Sasuke dansaient au milieu de la piste pour se rappeler des moments passés. Le blond était à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Les enfants allaient bientôt arrivés. Sakura avaient mentionné le mois prochain normalement. Le lit d'hôpital était prêt à l'accueillir.

-Sasuke.

-Oui,mon amour!

-Je suis heureux que tu m'ais choisi moi plutôt que ma sœur

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci tu es celui qui a éclairé ma vie.

-Sasuke..

-Ne sois pas inquiet je n'aurais jamais choisi quelqu'un autre que toi

-Sasu...Sasu...ke

-Je t'aime depuis si longtemps

-Sasuke ! Hurla le blond

-Oui ?

-J'ai mal au ventre…je ..il y a quelque chose qui coule entre mes jambes

-Quoi ?

Sasuke regarda à terre, le blond perdait les eaux au niveau de son anus. Les jambes du blond se mirent à trembler jusqu'à qu'il en perdre l'équilibre.

-Sasuke…les bébé arrivent…appelle Sakura..

-Mon poussin, ils doivent venir le mois prochain, tu dois avoir un problème seulement, c'est peut-être une perte d'urine …par derrière ?

-Sasuke, si tu ne vas pas chercher Sakura dans la seconde qui suit, je te jure que je te castre. Ah !

Une contraction fit crier le blond. Tous les invités s'arrêtèrent de danser pour voir un blond assis sur le sol qui semblait souffrir. Sasuke demanda aux animalius ailés de rechercher Sakura immédiatement. La rosée arriva rapidement sur place pour faire un diagnostique rapide.

-Il est sur le point d'accoucher, est-ce qu'il y a une pièce ou on pourrait le mettre ?

-Il y a la réserve signalait Jungo. C'est là qu'on entrepose les matelas au cas où.

-Mes enfants ne vont pas naître dans un entrepôt ! hurla le loup dominant

-Monsieur Uchiwa nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de détail ! Votre mari est en train accouché.

Le brun se résigna rapidement en entendant les supplications d'aide du renard. Chaque contraction le tordait de douleur.

Le matela fut installé aussitôt. La pièce se renferma sur le couple et les deux médecins, Ino et Sakura. Elles étaient venues en volant en apprenant le début de l'accouchement.

-Maintenant, Naruto écarte les jambes ! Ino retire lui le kinomo, il faut qu'on ait une excellente vue sur l'ensemble.

Tous obéissaient à la rosé. La vie des enfants étaient en jeu.

-Sasuke place toi derrière Naruto et rassure-le ! Naruto dès que tu sens une contraction pousse, il y a déjà un petit qui veut sortir.

-Ah ! ça fait mal Ah !

Le blond s'exécuta et poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à qu'il entendit des petits cries qui remplissaient la scène.

-Le premier est un garçon ! Ino coupe le cordon et place-le dans le kimono !

La jeune se précipita. Elle utilisa le pauvre habile comme petit lit. Le bébé pleura en continu afin d'avoir ses parents mais pour le moment ils étaient occupés à donner la vie au deuxième enfant. Une deuxième contraction fit hurler le blond, ce qui fit sortir le blond de ses songes.

-Vas-y Naruto pousse, je peux voir le deuxième arrivé ! Ino va chercher des tissus et une bassine on ne pourra pas tous les mettre dans le kimono !

Ino quitta la pièce et partit chercher du renfort. Elle revenait avec Naruko et des chemises. Tous les hommes avaient retiré leur chemise pour qu'elles soient utiliser en serviette de naissance.

-Madame Uzumaki, nettoyer le premier bébé, nous devons faire sortir le deuxième !

Immédiatement la jeune fille se précipita sur le premier bébé. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond et des appendices de loup. Trois petites cicatrices étaient dessinées sur ses joues. Mais le plus impressionnant,ce fut ses yeux, un bleu profond. Plus beau que celui de Naruto ou les siennes. Elle fut interrompu dans ces pensées quand elle a entendu son frère agonisé.

-Vas-y mon amour tout se passe bien

-La ferme toi ! Regarde ce que tu me fais faire Ah ! J'ai mal ! Aaaah !

-Félicitations!un autre garçon ! Ino coupe le cordon. Donne-le à Naruko ! Maintenant au dernier, je sais que tu es fatigué mais il va falloir pousser

\- Je ne veux pas ! Je suis épuisé ! Ah !

Un cri de douleur fit cambrer le blond. Son ventre se souleva d'un coup

-Sasuke faite le rallonger, le dernier s'annonce compliqué ! Naruto ! Ecarte tes jambes !

-J'ai mal ! Je veux PAS ! AIE !

Le jeune homme avait des douleurs horribles. L'enfant refusait de sortir et Naruto ne voulait plus coopérer. L'accouchement s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

-Bon tant pis, je vais devoir te faire un peu souffrir. Ino écarte lui les jambes.

Sans laisser aucune explication au couple, la jeune fille enfonça ces doigts pour provoquer un pulsation qui force le bébé à sortir. Le blond eut de nouvelle contraction et se mit à pousser.

-Voilà ! Je vois la tête, pousser encore !

-AAAAAH !

-C'est une fille bravo !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'il s'en évanouie de fatigue. Les trois enfants étaient nés. Le premier était tout propre, il était plein de vie. Sa peau était semblable au brun mais les yeux appartenaient au blond.

Le deuxième était aussi une sacrée combinaison. Il avait les cheveux blonds mais de yeux noirs profond. La différence se trouvait au niveau de ces attributs. Il avait hérité ceux du blond. Pourtant il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur ces joues.

Et la dernière était le portrait craché de Naruko. Des yeux bleus, une tête blonde et des appendices de renard, cependant ces appendices étaient très noire, quelque reflet roux était visible.

Comme le blond avait perdu connaissance, aucun des bébés n'avaient de nom. Il fut emmené après l'accouchement à l'hôpital où il reçu les soins nécessaire.

Après le réveil de Naruto, les bébés réclamaient leurs parents. Sasuke et Naruto ont débattu un long moment avant de choisir les noms des enfants.

Le premier fut nommé Menna référence à son agitation débordante. Le deuxième, Daisuke à cause de ces cheveux et de son calme incroyable après sa naissance. La dernière Yuki car son visage était aussi douce que la neige en hiver.

Naruto dû rester un long mois à l'hôpital avec les enfants, ce fut une période très dure pour lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être libre et non enfermé entre quatre murs. Le brun dû insister lourdement auprès du service hospitalier pour ramener son mari.

L'allaitement était le moment préféré de Naruto. Il aimait voir ses bébés mordre le petit bout de chair qu'il possédait pour produire du lait à ses enfants. Sasuke était alors parti en quête de faire des photos de tous ces moments. Ce qui eu le don énervé le blond. Le couple rencontra plusieurs difficultés. Le premier fut les nuits courtes, quand un bébé pleurait les deux autres faisaient de même. Chacun leur tour, ils essayaient de les bercer, consoler, calmer. Néanmoins, chaque soir ce fut la même cérémonie. Sasuke tentait garder son calme, mais le manque de sommeil l'irritait de plus en plus. C'est Minato qui trouva la solution miracle au couple. Le vieux père famille avait une ancienne boîte à musique à berceuse. Cette boîte se déclenchait automatiquement lorsque qu'elle captait les pleures des bébés.

Malgré le problème résolu, blond était encore à fleur bleu, il continuait à faire des caprices. Sasuke étant dans une forte période d'irritation, craqua, et demanda au blond d'être plus adulte et responsable. Ce jour-là Naruto prit toutes les affaires du brun et les jeta en dehors de leur maison. Il l'insulta de mille noms. « Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'engrosser comme un porc ! » Hurla-t-il avant de claqué la porte. Tout le quartier avait suivi la dispute tel qu'un match de football.

Minato dut intervenir de nouveau pour le brun puisse revenir chez lui, car le blond avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ces trois bambins. Sasuke fut pardonné au bout d'une semaine. Le blond était en manque du brun malgré qu'il l'avait éjecté dehors.

Le plus dure fut les premiers pas des enfants, ils étaient devenus incontrôlable. Le couple n'arrivaient plus à les maintenir en place. Des couches remplis de caca volaient. Des bleus apparaissaient sur le petit corps frêle. Cette fois-là, c'est Itachi qui trouva la solution. Il fit construire un petit enclos en mousse à côté de leur maison pour les enfants puissent se défouler sans se blesser.

Après de nombreuses années, le couple était heureux. Itachi et Naruko étaient eux aussi devenu parents. Leur mariage avait été célébré et la jeune fille était parti vivre chez les Uchiwa. Ce fut très dur pour Naruko. Elle avait craqué plusieurs fois pour se réfugier dans son clan d'origine. Son frère l'a rassura à de nombreuses reprises et l'aida à quitter progressivement le clan. Puis vient, la grossesse de la jeune fille. Sa grossesse était des montagnes russes à elle toute seule. Quand l'heure de l'accouchement arriva, Naruko eut la chance d'être emmené à l'hôpital. Malgré, le potentiel de fécondité du clan, la jeune kitsune mit au monde un seul bébé. La cause de son unique naissance était dû à la fièvre qui avait touché le clan pendant un temps. Beaucoup de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes touchés par la fièvre ont eu les organes reproducteurs fortement enflammés. Ceux qui étaient touché par la maladie, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de vomir du sang. Naruto fut également touché par la fièvre. Sasuke cru qu'il allait perdre son unique moitié. Le clan Hyuga était venu en renfort malgré les précédents conflits qu'avaient frappé le pays.

L'accouchement fut donc encore plus difficile pour Naruko. Néanmoins, grâce au talent de la ailée Sakura, l'enfant pu naître sans problème. C'était une petite fille, qui portait malheureusement pour Naruko les traits d'Itachi en plus jeune avec des appendices de Loup. Elle s'appellait Akemi, car elle était née pendant le couché soleil.

Kakashi et Iruka avaient attendu un long moment. Le plus âgé a toujours fait en sorte d'avoir des enfants le plus tard possible il voulait avant tout tester toutes sortes de choses avec le renard. Iruka lui mit au monde deux petits bouts choux. Les deux bébés étaient très métissés chacun avait des couleurs très mélangées. Le premier avait les cheveux bruns et une queue noire grisé-orangé. Pour le second c'était le même avec des cheveux gris. Le premier métissé se nommait Masahiro qui signifie garçon sage et le deuxième Yoishi, qui signifie rayon de lumière.

L'arrivé des enfants avaient été un vent nouveau au sein du clan Uzumaki. Naruto enseignait et dirigeait le clan. C'est donc Sasuke qui s'occupait la plupart du temps des enfants. . Chacun était âgé de trois ans. Prêt à entrer à l'école. Ce jour-là, le brun était inconsolable il pleura plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il n'était pas prêt de laisser ses enfants partir toute une journée pour revenir le soir.

Le blond n'osa pas rire, de peur que son mari fasse une crise de jalousie.

L'amour entre les deux jeunes étaient très présent. Le loup réussit à passer le stade de papa poule en aidant le blond au seins du clan et également dans l'entreprise. A eux deux, ils avaient réussi à faire évoluer les mœurs au fil du temps.

Le couple prit donc l'habitude de prendre leur dîner ensemble puis de le terminer en galipette. Lorsque Naruto dégusta son repas, le blond se sentit mal et se mit à vomir. Il craignait d'être à nouveau enceinte . Cette crainte fut confirmé lorsque le test afficha positif.

-Sasuke !Tu m'as remis enceinte !

Fin !

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de cette longue aventure n'hésiter pas à mettre des Reviews.

Je tiens à remercier mon correcteur personnel, qui m'a soutenu tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à toi mon formidable correcteur. Ton soutien m'a permit de terminé mon histoire ! Mille merci à toi ^_^


End file.
